Legends 3: Endgame
by Emerald8
Summary: CANCELLED. The unofficial continuation of the Megaman Legends 3. The Elder System has begun to activate, but what exactly is it? Saying anything more about the plot would be giving too much away; this story is like no Legends continuation you've read before. Old and bad. Don't bother reading this.
1. Prologue

**Legends 3**

Endgame

By Emerald

Prologue

"Paprika!" a young girl shouted, conveying horror, panic, and sorrow in her single cry. Her face was badly burned, and the once pretty dress she wore was still partially alight. "I can't find Paprika!"

The Kattolox city market was burning down around her, and there was no way out. Citizens helplessly beat upon the gates in a futile attempt to escape the rapidly approaching flames, not knowing why the automatic doors wouldn't open. Up above, a high pitched whine signified another bombing pass. The explosives fell like rain on the glass roof, shattering it and raining razor sharp shards on the civilians below. Next to the child screaming for her lost dog, a piece of glass the length of a football pierced into an older man's skull, collapsing him on the ground while still more screamed out in pain as the glass cut into their flesh.

The attack had come with almost no warning. By the time that anyone had noticed Glyde's airships on the horizon, the first four battalions of Bird-bots had already infiltrated the city from all directions. They'd set fire to everything in their path, and what they didn't burn they simply blew up. Behind this front line offense, more of the insidious robots had barricaded the exits with their sheer numbers and mowed down anyone who came near. The others focused on destroying the giant refractor generators in the east block, and thus permanently locking all the city gates. The entire operation was completed before the first airship's shadow fell over city hall. And that's when the true destruction began.

"Paprikaaaaa!" the shriek repeated, even more desperately than the first. This time though, the cry was punctuated by a large explosion at the gate that threw several people back against the market walls. At first, the brown smoke was still too thick around her to see what had happened. But as the dust was sucked out the now open gateway, a familiar figure clad in blue digger's armor became recognizable amid the smog.

"Look, it's that young digger!" a member of the crow shouted, and the cheer was taken up by a few others who remembered the young man who had rescued them from annihilation a scant three years ago. But for the most part, the civilians ran past their savior into the clearing beyond the gate without a look back. Except for one traumatized young girl.

"Megaman, I lost Paprika! There were explosions and fire and she ran off and I can't- I can't…" the words dissolved into sobs once again, and it took a moment for the child to compose herself enough to speak. "Please get her out safely!"

"Don't worry, I will. But you've gotta get out of here right now!" came the muffled reply from underneath the digger's gas-mask, which had been hastily equipped before entering the market. The arm that wasn't holding the mega buster then gently nudged the girl out of the way, so that the more important crisis could be dealt with.

Once the market was emptied of the living, the blue-clad digger dashed down the market streets with arm cannon held high. Banners once emblazoned with the word "Apple" were falling down in tatters all around, landing on the scattered corpses like sheets in a morgue. The remains of an older woman could be seen behind the desk of the bakery, her skin resembling burnt pastry crust. And then there was the man kneeling down on his knees, so many glass cuts along his body that he'd simply bled to death. The digger tried to ignore all this, but it was much too hard. Pulling the trigger and busting down the next gate was easier.

Another flood of citizens emerged, but much fewer than before. As a third batch of napalm and other explosives fell on the city, one could guess why. Charging the mega buster once again, Kattolox's liberator jumped through the gate and prepared for a fierce fire fight with the Bird-bots that littered the city.

"Keke! It's Megaman; he's already here!" one of the mechanical ducks warned it's brethren, taking their attention off the stragglers that they had been picking off.

"It's too late for him, squawk! He'll burn along with the city. Fire at will, kekeke!" another answered, training it's miniature bazooka on the blue figure that stood out among the fiery red flames. It fired, along with ten others who'd never dealt with Megaman in the past. Those that knew better were already attempting to escape by wing.

Specialized spring boots ensured that all of the incoming rockets passed harmlessly below the digger when the time to jump had come. Then the mega buster fired it's own report, a charge shot that smacked into the lead Bird-bots face and promptly exploded, taking out two more in close proximity. A quick bursts of three buster shots took out another before it even had the chance to think of reloading, and a tossed grenade took out a group of three that'd tried taking refuge in the doorway of a house.

The next volley of bazooka fire came, but many of the robots never lived long enough to see if their shots made impact or not. None did, but the mega buster's aim was much more accurate. Trigger firmly depressed, a stream of constant fire emerged from the arm cannon which decimated many a Bird-bot. Seeing that a full frontal assault was suicide, many of the robots decided to take flight and escape to the other sectors of town. All stragglers were shot dead, and many others never made it over the gates before they too had felt the sting of the buster and fell to the ground in a heap.

"Is anyone still here?!" the blue armored digger shouted to the deserted streets. The collapsing of rubble was the only reply, and it was now time to decide the next move. E block, the "Old City" as it was sometimes referred to, had likely been decimated by the destruction of the generators that'd previously powered the city gates as well as the Main-Gate ruins. There couldn't have been any survivors in that area, so that only left W block and N block. Readying another charge shot, the rescue campaign moved westward.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

W block, otherwise known as "Uptown", had been generally regarded as the most beautiful of all the sectors. The landscaping provided ample room for trees and grass-growth, while ceramic white buildings five stories high paid testament to how far humanity had come. Neither of these two distinguishing characteristics had survived the sky pirate's attack.

"Squawk! The blue boy is back for more!" came the response to the gate being blasted down just like the previous two that'd gotten in the furious digger's way. The line of Bird-bots that faced the entrance almost immediately came under buster fire, and the whole lot of them would have been obliterated within seconds if standing still and firing had been the only part of their plan. But when their opponent heard the releasing of gas from a nozzle, the clever ploy became apparent.

"Burn, baby, burn! Kekeke!" the flame-thrower wielding Bird-bot cackled as the gas was lit and their arch-enemy disappeared in a gout of flame. Waves of indescribable heat passed through the armor, melting it in areas and melding with the flesh underneath. Not able to completely contain the scream of pain that had escaped unwillingly, the digger ran out of the jet of fire and proceeded to roll on the ground in an attempt to put out the fire that had engulfed the armored suit.

The Bird-bots didn't make things any easier, firing at the defenseless figure as it tumbled on the ground. Explosions soon littered the ground, but no rocket ever quite hit the intended target. One came dangerously close however, and sent the prone warrior flying four feet in the air, at which point the flames had abated enough to make standing up a possibility. It's trigger squeezed with nearly enough force to snap it in half, the arm cannon annihilated the foes with extreme prejudice.

"Mercy! Squawk! Mercy, Megaman!" the Bird-bot that had nearly immolated the digger begged, dropping it's weapon and attempting to fly away before it received a reply. It's wings were clipped unceremoniously by mega buster fire, and it hit the ground with explosive results.

"I don't see anyone left here at all! Did you show any mercy to them?!" the digger shouted at the scattered remains of the bird shaped robot. When the gate had been blown, no one had come out; a quick look around the premise showed exactly why.

The Bird-bots had piled the bunt remains of their victims on the RKO television station's grass field.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The final gate blew up as easily as the last three had, but this time the digger held no illusions that survivors would rush out. The sound of napalm striking the ground for the fifth time that day cemented this particularly cold fact. Nursing only a faint and quickly ebbing hope, the blue clad combatant headed for the mayor's residence.

Bird-bots flew out of the way, not bothering to engage their enemy in battle. They knew they had already won; their nemesis just had not yet realized it. The police station had taken the brunt of the bombings, it seemed, which had precluded any help that the armed forces could have supplied. The other buildings hadn't gotten off much easier, and smoking craters filled with chemical flames littered the ground. City Hall was all but un-recognizable, and the lone fighter nearly collapsed in despair upon laying eyes on it.

Then a smaller objected became apparent, laying just a ways off from the entrance to the demolished white building. Knowing what it surely had to be, but still having to satisfy that sick sense of curiosity that'd taken hold, the digger slowly walked over to where Paprika laid in a broken heap. The still warm body, whether warm because she had recently died or because of the abundance of nearby heat, was picked up gingerly with one armored left hand and a now bare right hand as well. Leaving the discarded mega buster lying on the grass, the digger held the pup delicately and stroked the head that would never move voluntarily again. There was another batch of explosions from behind the two of them, but no more screams to accompany it.

That was when Glyde's flagship began to descend. It differed from the lesser aircraft in that it was shaped like a buzzard or a hawk, unlike the duck shaped crafts that the Bird-bots flew. It was painted a dark azure, and overall had been designed with aesthetic rather than dynamic purposes in mind.. Angry blue eyes stared up at the ship as it descended right in front of the digger, and the gas-mask was thrown off violently. The shipped stopped only a few feet from the ground, and then the side hatch slowly began to raise dramatically. Glyde's face peeked around the corner of the door almost comically, looking surprised to see that his foe was still alive.

"You murderer! You're a pirate, your supposed to rob people! Since when did genocide become part of the game too?!" the voice was even higher pitched than normal, most likely due to anger. The sky pirate refused to change his ridiculous expression, let alone answer, and that possibly angered the digger more than anything else could have. "Answer me, you bastard!"

Glyde's face just continued to stare at the digger's own. Then his head reared back, as if preparing to spit in the digger's face. Finally, it shot forward again.

There had barely been enough time to dodge the skull.

Faster than the digger's mind could process these events, someone began to pilot the flagship back into the sky, presumably with the rest of Glyde's body aboard. Then it shot off like an arrow, ruffling the unfeeling fur on Paprika's back as it flew into the blood-red sunset. Glyde's unseeing eyes seemed to track it as it disappeared.

Slowly, ever so slowly, a lone thought entered the digger's mind. The dog. Paprika. Paprika needed to be returned to her owner. The little girl will be upset if she doesn't see her dog. She'll think something happened to her. But won't that girl be happy when she sees her pup running up to her, tail wagging excitedly? Won't they all be, the people that the heroic Megaman saved? Won't they?!

Before long, the digger's legs had carried the rest of it's body back to the entrance of the town, with no input from the conscious mind. And there were all the rescued people, waiting to greet Megaman and thank him. Sure, they weren't in perfect shape. A few of them had strange red holes on their skin, others looked like they may have been in the sun too long, and some may have had their body parts strewn across the…..

That was when the digger finally collapsed on the ground, the dog falling from quivering hands. Uncontrollable sobbing came next, and did not abate for several minutes. It was hard to breath, and the smoke that covered the clearing was suffocating; suddenly the need to take off the constraining helmet became too much to bear.

The helmet slid off, revealing the short blond hair that might never grown back to it's original length. She placed it in front of her, and looked in the blank space that Megaman's face should have filled.

"I'm so sorry, Megaman! I tried so hard, but I just couldn't…." Roll Caskett broke down in tears once more, beating the grass with her frail fist. "I couldn't save anyone!"

LEGENDS 3

ENDGAME

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Notes: Thus begins the (unofficial) tale of Legends 3. Obviously, not much makes sense at this point. But don't worry, you'll find out what happened in the year's time between the beginning of this story and the end of Megaman Legends 2 in no time. Heck, the second chapter is already uploaded. Read it and you'll get a better understanding of what the story is, for sure.

Also, if you're worried that this whole thing is a 'doom and gloom' dark-fic, then in the almighty words of Judas Priest, "You've got another thing comin'!" Like I said, just read the next chapter. And any chapters that I upload after that, as well. In fact, just spend the rest of your life reading my fan fictions; it's not like you have anything better to do!

Readers Corner: This is the place where I formally recognize, or apologize, to everyone who has reviewed the previous chapter(s). In other words, anyone who reviews this chapter will make it into chapter two's Readers Corner, and so on until the story is done. Or until I get really, really drunk and delete all the files on my computer in a rum induced stupor.

Long live America! Read and review!


	2. Lift Off!

**Legends 3**

Endgame

By Emerald

Liftoff!

_6 Months Earlier…_

"Ready when you are, Miss Tron!" the tiny voice of a Serve-bot echoed through the tightly packed control room, reverberating from several wall-mounted speakers.

"All right, we're completing the final checks so just hold on." Tron Bonne replied, the desktop microphone sending her response to the small robot currently aboard the shuttle.

"I can't believe it, our starship is complete!" Roll Caskett announced from her seat next to Tron, both staring at screens that were rapidly filling with data only the two of them could have understood. "We'll finally be able to bring Megaman back!"

Six months had passed since Megaman's mysterious departure, during which time both the Bonne and Caskett family had worked tirelessly to create a craft capable of space travel, something that had not been attempted since the days of the ancients. Blue prints had been produced in a month, and then construction had begun without pause. The work had not been easy, despite Tron's insistence that the Serve-bots would speed things up. In fact, the miniature mechanization's presence had been mostly a nuisance, though Roll was too polite to say so.

The first hurdle had come during the building of basic parts, when it became apparent that the Serve-bots used a rather… unconventional measuring system. When Roll noticed that the dorsal wing had been crafted easily twice the size of the specifications, she knew something was wrong.

"Umm, excuse me." she had caught the attention of one of the many robots that littered the Gesellschaft VII construction bay, where the project had its beginning. "But something went wrong here. This wing is much too big; and if everything else is built to this scale, there's no way we'll get it off the ground with only four refractors."

"But we constructed it just as you said. It's fifty Bons high, and thirty Bons long." a certain Serve-bot 23 answered the query, putting down his hammer just long enough to answer the blonde engineer/mechanic.

"What do you mean, 50 'Bons' high? All the measurements Tron and I wrote were in metrics." Roll had questioned, crossing her arms in confusion.

"We Serve-bots don't use metrics, we use Bons!" Twenty-three replied, acting as if their system was common knowledge, despite the fact that it had only been thought of a few months ago. When it saw that Roll still hadn't a clue as to what the robot was talking about, the robot elaborated. "Listen, there are ten serves in a Bon, and one hundred Bons in a Tron."

"Don't forget one-thousand Trons in a Teasel!" Serve-bot 6 piped up not quite helpfully from his spot behind an oversized chair, meant for the spaceship, that could have seated ten of Roll.

When Tron heard about this, she was both flattered that the Servs had come up with a measurement system based on her family, and furious that all the work they had done so far would have to be scrapped. Because the Serve-bots refused to use another system, the two women had to convert their measurements to the 'Bonic' system, which used a Serve-bot's standing height as the base unit. This wasn't the only setback, though; far from it.

First, there was the time baby Bon Bonne decided to play catch with Teasel, using the generator as the ball. Luckily, the refractor cores had yet to be installed, and Teasel was only _temporarily_ paralyzed from the waist down. Shortly after that, the revised blue-prints had been misplaced and they were not found for an entire week, when they were finally discovered being used as a paper airplane by the physically impaired Teasel. And then there was the infamous 'grape juice incident', which ended in over a million zenny's worth of damage to the on-board control panel and Serve-bot 20 spending an extended amount of time in the torture room.

All in all, nineteen out of the nineteen rockets they had invented invariably blew into pieces after traveling only a short distance. Fifteen complete overhauls and redesigns had fixed many mechanical problems, but the main challenge was yet to be overcome: clearing Terra's atmosphere.

But now all their hard work and planning seemed to have come to an end, with the promising new prototype generator that Roll had crafted installed safely in their twentieth spacecraft. The completed starship, conically shaped and somewhat resembling the windmills from the days before refractor power, had been moved to a launch-pad on Saul Kada island. This location had been chosen because it had one of the lowest populations of the scattered islands, in case of an accident, and also because there was no police force to arrest the Bonnes if they suddenly needed to 'appropriate' some extra funds

"Okay, everything checking out on the electronic side of things." Roll said aloud as the control room computers completed their calculations and numerous monitors lit up green to signify that all was right with the world, or at least with the spacecraft.

"Yeah, now we just have to wait for Ten to come back with the results of the final physical inspection." Tron replied, absentmindedly fanning herself with a piece of paper. 'Maybe building on a desert island hadn't been such a good idea,' she thought. As these thoughts passed through the mechanic's mind, the Serve-bot in question opened up the door and traipsed into the already crowded room.

"Physical inspection complete, Serve-bot 42. Everything is A-O-K!" the Serve-bot addressed Roll, giving his best impersonation of a thumbs-up with his claw-like hands. Roll had to hold her temper when the robot called her by the 'slave name' of Forty-two; the Serve-bots had refused to call her anything else since the beginning of the project. Tron claimed that she'd had nothing to do with this matter, but the blonde engineer wasn't quite sure if she could trust the devious brunette.

"Good, then I'll prep One for launch." Tron answered for Roll, flipping on a switch and beginning to speak into the microphone that was linked to the pilot's cockpit. "All systems are go. We'll begin countdown in a minute or so, all right?"

"You got it!" Serve-bot 1 responded over the speakers, excitement evident in it's voice. Number One had been adamant about being the test-pilot, disguising his lust for adventure as care for the wellbeing of his younger brethren.

While Tron and Roll adjusted their seats and switched the monitors to show the outside camera video feed, the door slammed open once more and Teasel Bonne stormed into the room. He wasn't angry, he just liked to make a loud entrance.

"Hey girls, how goes the big launch?!" he questioned and simultaneously shouted, muscling his way in between the two young women as he watched the screens with interest. He had no clue as to how the rocket worked, and was just as easily confused when it came to simple household objects like the toaster. But this flying ship would bring the blue boy back, and that's all Teasel needed to know to be excited; being a Sky Pirate wasn't nearly as exciting without your chief adversary, he'd found out.

"Everything is going fine, Mr. Teasel." Roll squeaked painfully, crushed up against the desk but afraid to ask the eldest Bonne to move. Something about his wild grey hair and crazed Reaverbot eyes gave her the creeps, even after she'd realized that his younger sister was the more violence prone of the two.

"Teasel, it's cramped enough as it is in here! Get your fat ass out!" Tron told off her sibling, holding none of the qualms Roll had about ordering the intimidating pirate around. The elder Bonne appeared offended.

"Well excuse me if I've had nothing to do for three months except sit on my keister while you two dilly-dallied in a construction bay!" he countered hurtfully. Indeed, he had packed on a quite a few pounds, but not enough that he couldn't fit into his familiar suit of olive-green armor. Large, bulky armor which he was currently wearing, which only added to the cramped environment.

"Baboo!" the gigantic Bon Bonn babbled from outside the door, wanting to be let in on the fun as well. The child was having great difficulty fitting it's enormous metal frame through the door way, and the whole left wall began to shudder questionably.

"Uh uh, no way Bon! There's no more room, so you'll have to stay out there!" Tron diffused the potentially dangerous situation before it could begin. With a much sadder cry of 'baboo', Bon decided not to break down the building and settle for watching the launch outside.

"Miss Tron, Serve-Bot 42, are we going to launch anytime soon?" Serve-bot 1 spoke up from the intercom, bringing Tron's mind back to the task at hand.

"Yes, number One. Countdown will begin in one minute. Be ready." the brunette replied shortly. Taking out a stopwatch that her mother had left to her, Tron began to tick off the seconds.

"Ooh, ooh! Can I do the countdown? I always love counting down!" Teasel asked, practically jumping up and down with enthusiasm. "Why sometimes I just sit in a room by myself, counting down for no reason at all!"

There was a moment of strained silence and both Tron and Roll looked at the pirate quizzically, the elder Bonne scratching the back of his head nervously. Finally he laughed nervously and broke the silence.

"Like I said, I've had a lot of free time." he said sadly, hanging his head. Tron simply rolled her eyes, looking at the watch. She thought for a moment, and then tossed it to Roll.

"Here, you're as good at counting as anyone, I suppose." Tron answered the unasked question. Roll smiled; that was likely to be the closet thing to a kind word she'd ever get from the female pirate. She watched as the aforementioned minute passed, and then flicked on the intercom and began the countdown.

"Flutterschaft XX, you will be clear for liftoff in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, …"

"Baboo!" Bon interrupted for no apparent reason, other than that he was tired of being ignored. It only disrupted the counting for a second, however.

"…5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Blast off!" Roll concluded, and then she and the two pirates watched the monitor expectantly as the refractor engine on the Flutterschaft starship spun to life, propelling the windmill shaped craft into the sky like an invisible hand.

"It's gonna make it! It's gonna make it!" Teasel shouted, despite the fact that the ship had only risen ten feet in the air so far. Still, if everything continued to go correctly, the star craft would leave Terra's atmosphere and begins it's test flight along the circumference.

The Flutterschaft continued to climb. Twenty feet, thirty feet, seventy feet, two hundred feet, one mile, five miles…

It promptly exploded, in midair, as it reached the edge of the atmosphere.

The control room operators, who'd gone outside to watch the ship as it ascended up to the heavens, now watched in horror and despair as fragments of the tremendously large shuttle rained down upon the arid sands. The door to the rocket actually almost fell on top of them, but Bon was luckily able to swat it out of the air with one oversized hand.

"Hey Tron, have you ever considered building one of those for offensive purposes? I bet when they explode like that they could…" Teasel tried to look on the bright side of things, but from the angry look on his sister's face, he knew better than to continue. "Never mind."

The two pirates proceeded to call down the rest of the Serve-bots to search for their missing brother, while baby Bon got a head start. They were also instructed to pick up any giant refractors they found, if any of them had survived the explosion.

Roll was in too much shock to do anything. She stared at the jagged pieces of metal that stuck out of the sand like perverse gravestones, a testament to the death of the Flutterschaft and her repeated failure as an engineer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Notes: Chapter 2, complete. Hey, I actually haven't given up on this story yet! I'm surprised too, trust me. Anyways, as you'll have noticed, the tone of this chapter was decidedly more light-hearted than the first. Expect things to stay this way for awhile, until we get to the time when the prologue began. But who knows; I may put in some murder scenes just for the heck of it. Give a detailed description of Serve-bot 1's severed head, and what-not. You can never quite know with me.

Alright, quite a bit to say this time. Hope you like lots of Roll, because this fic is largely about her, if you haven't guessed yet. Hey, Tron got her own game, why can't Roll? Now you know why this fic is called "Legends 3", rather than "Megaman Legends 3". Also, I took a point from Aaron D (the best Legends fan fiction author there is; read his work now if you haven't) and decided to keep all the Serve-bots in line with the personality assigned to them in the game 'Misadventures of Tron Bonne'. Alright, I'd best end this authors note now before it overstays it's welcome.

Readers Corner: Yes, two reviewers! Chapter one attracted 20 hits, as well as these two considerate souls. To anonymous reviewer Nazo (is that name based on the flash movie, Nazo unleashed?) I only can say that, well, here's the next chapter! And to anonymous reviewer... Anonamas: Roll's luck isn't much better in this chapter either, but trust me when I say that things will (eventually) turn around.

20 hits and two reviewes. C'mon folks, you can do better than that! But even just two is enough to get me to post this second chapter a bit early. Chapter 3 will be posted next Friday, unless something unforseen occurs and I post it later or earlier. But I have the feeling I'll be busy promoting this fic on various websites for quite a while. Once again, thank you for reading this story everyone, all twenty of you !

Long live America! Read and review!


	3. Her Megaman

**Legends 3**

Endgame

By Emerald

Her Megaman

Serve-bot 1 was not found that day. Neither were either of the two refractors, which were a more expensive but less emotional loss. Serve-bot 4 had been crying in the corner uncontrollably for the better half of five hours, but this was also the same robot who'd sobbed when he heard that his favorite television program had been moved back thirty minutes from it's original time slot. So while the mood was more melancholy than usual, life continued to move about much as it usually did on the Bonne family's sky ship.

"Help, help! Out of control space ship!" Serve-bot 15 shouted happily, running past Roll as he avoided the other Serve that was chasing him. Fifteen got away safely, but the pursuing robot wearing the pointy red hat lost his balance and smacked into Roll's leg, falling on the ground as it did so. Normally, the young woman would have asked if it had hurt itself. But the events of the day, and now the fact that even the Serves were making fun of their flight attempt, kept her mouth shut.

"Sorry, Forty-two." a slightly ashamed Thirteen addressed her by number, before getting up and resuming the game with it's brother. Once it thought it was out of hearing range, Roll heard the Serve yell something about watching out because it could explode any second.

"Little jerks…" Roll muttered sullenly, and then continued to walk back to her room on the Gesellschaft VII . Finding it at nearly the end of the plush-purple hallway, with a make-shift sign on the door bearing the insignia '42', she entered and flicked on the light swift. The sparse room was illuminated by the soft glow of a refractor lamp, and she wondered not for the first time why she had never seen a Serve-bot 41; it had to be a recluse of some kind.

Banishing these pointless thoughts, she threw the bag of broken refractor shards she'd carried with her onto the bed, and then wondered if she should throw herself on the cushion as well. Just fall down and pour her heart out onto her pillow…

"No. I'm stronger than that." she spoke to herself, doing her best to calm her frayed nerves. Remembering that the door was still opened, she closed it and then tried to think of anything that would take her mind off of the rocket, and her Megaman.

_Her_ Megaman. Roll had been thinking that thought a lot lately, but she knew she was only fooling herself. She'd never gotten around to telling Megaman how she truly felt about him, fearing that her love had no feelings toward her other than those of a sibling. Considering they had been raised as such, although there was no blood relation, it would be an understandable conclusion. Now, she'd probably never even get the chance to try.

This time, Roll permitted her body to land on the bed in a heap. But she wouldn't cry, she promised herself, and to her credit she didn't. When Tron practically busted down the door making an entrance, though, it certainly looked to her like the blonde had been weeping.

"Oh c'mon, you pussy, stop bawling like that." the feisty pirate admonished with a roll of her eyes. Roll only raised her head to look angrily into Tron's violet irises; while the two were no longer mortal enemies, they were by no means friends.

"I wasn't crying. What is it you want?" Roll questioned tersely, sitting up straighter as she did so. Her extended stay with the Bonnes had made her a slightly more cynical person, something the ageing Barrel Caskett had warned her about on his last visit.

"What do you think? Our ship just inexplicably exploded." Tron answered. "I want to talk about how they put the cheese in those microwave hotdogs."

"Was that supposed to be some kind of joke?" Roll asked, though the absurdity of the statement would have made her laugh if anyone else had been the deliverer. As it stood, she just turned away from the wanna-be comedian.

"Hey, don't blame me; that's one of Teasels jokes, and he told me to use it on you. But whatever." she concluded the subject, seeing that the humor was lost on a non-Bonne.

A few seconds of silence followed, which was broken when the Serve-bot dressed as a spaceship ran past and screamed something about going out of control. This time it was Tron's turn to close the door, albeit more forcefully than Roll had.

"I just don't understand where we went wrong. Everything checked out on the computer, and the ship was in excellent shape. Why would it just blow up like that?" Roll asked rhetorically, to which Tron shook her head.

"Probably a user generated error. That Serve-bot 1 couldn't have known a flight yoke from a self-destruct button." Tron scoffed, but then her expression soften slightly. "Poor little guy…"

'Yeah, well at least he doesn't have to deal with you anymore.' Roll thought about saying, but wisely kept quiet. Instead, she asked, "What are we going to do now?"

"Well, if there's a problem with the schematics, we can fix that later. But right now we'll concentrate on getting new construction materials. All that junk laying in the desert is scrapped." Tron laid out her plan, intentionally not leaving any room for Roll's input on the matter.

"But how will we do that? We spent just about all of our zenny building the last twenty." Roll countered, spotting the gaping hole in the plan that her rival seemed to have overlooked. But the pirate didn't appear phased.

"Kimotoma City is close by; I'm sure the bank wouldn't notice a couple million zenny missing." she stated innocently enough, already planning the invasion in her mind. First, they would need a comically large catapult…

"We're not robbing them, Tron!" the blonde objected to the idea; she and her Megaman had fought the Bonnes in the past to stop them from carrying out their job description, and she'd be damned if she started taking part in the dirty practice.

"Don't be so naïve, Roll. How do you think we got most of the money to build the other ones? From digging in dusty old ruins?" Tron gave a scolding laugh, and swept that notion away with a wave of her pink-gloved hand. "Sorry, but I'll leave that to losers like Dantz."

"Well we'll either have to do that or have the worlds biggest garage sale, because I won't work with you if I have to be an accomplice to your thievery." she crossed her arms resolutely, sounding not unlike a Sunday school teacher's favorite student. Not knowing who Dantz was, she left that subject hanging.

"Tsk, no wonder why Megaman left this planet; if I had to listen to your whining all the time, I'd be looking for hiding places too." Tron quipped, and then had to dodge a thrown pillow that had been launched with vicious intent. "Damn, do you even _have_ a sense of humor?"

Roll certainly wasn't smiling, and hadn't had much reason to in the past few months. Maybe at one time she had been a bright a cheery person, but that Roll had been locked up somewhere tight until the day her Megaman would return. She mentally scolded herself for using that term again, '_her_ Megaman', and then re-entered the conversation.

"Don't forget, Tron, I'm the only one of use who knows how to build a Quadra-refractor generator. Without that, it'll take twice as many giant refractors to even get off the ground." Roll fought back, referencing the special generator that she had invented which spun four giant refractors in a complex dance of twirls and rotations, which effectively doubled each crystal's power output. It'd been the only thing she'd kept secret from the pirate, and her foresight was now paying off.

"Oh yeah? How do I know it wasn't that generator of yours that malfunctioned and made the Flutterschaft XX explode?" Tron countered, calling Roll's mechanical skills into question. The underappreciated 'Serve-bot 42' had just about enough of the pirate, and was ready to eject the woman forcefully. Tron looked more than ready to enter a brawl as well, and the two girls might have gotten into a fist fight if Teasel hadn't chosen that moment to knock on the door.

"Tron, are you in there? I'm gonna take a few Serve-bots and go scope out the bank's security for our raid tomorrow, like you asked. So I'll see you in the morning, alright?" he announced from outside the door. His good mood hadn't suffered much at the hands of utter failure.

Roll gave Tron a withering glare, warning her of the consequences should she decide to continue her highly illegal plan. What followed was a short, impromptu staring contest of wills. When Teasel began to wonder if the girls had killed each other in a fit of rage, Tron spoke up.

"You can cancel that plan, Teasel. We're not going to rob the bank anymore." Tron answered dejectedly, hating to concede to the blonde bimbo she was in direct competition with.

"We're not? But… but I just shined my chain-gun for the occasion!" Teasel protested sadly, and Roll wondered of what possible use a machine gun of that size would have on a reconnaissance mission. "Well then how are we going to get enough moola for another of those Fluttering-shaft things?"

Tron looked at Roll in a last ditch effort to see if the girl's morals had deteriorated any in the past five seconds. Seeing that they hadn't, the pirate let out a large sigh.

"We're going digging."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Notes: Uh oh, a third chapter? That must be a bad omen. Surely there won't be another chapter after this one. If there is, expect the rapture at any moment.

Directors cut time! "Banishing these thoughts, she threw the bag of puppy dogs she'd carried with her onto the bed," This line, surprisingly enough, almost made it online. I'd used 'puppy dogs' as place holder words while I though of what she was carrying, and completely forgot to change the sentence later on. Thank god for proof reading!

Readers Corner: Two new reviewers! Ri2 laments the dissapearance of Servebot 1; that serve's fate is still left hanging in this chapter. Also, I got my first signed review by a fellow Megaman Legends 3 author, AbeSedecim! I uploaded this third chapter mostly for his benefit, so all you readers better thank him. Okay, that's all the reviewers for this chapter. Don't forget to send in your review now if you wanna get your mention in chapter 4 of Legends 3, "Swarthy"!

Long live America! Read and review!


	4. Swarthy

**Legends 3**

Endgame

By Emerald

Swarthy

"Show no mercy! I don't want see a single building standing, do you hear me?!" Glyde Heirkine shouted orders to his apocalyptic air fleet. On the monitor in front of the famed air pirate, numerous explosions tore through a hapless cityscape. Now homeless, citizens fled into the streets where they met a line of tanks that would halt their feeble progress.

"Keke. Calm down, Glyde." a watching Bird-bot made it's presence known, peeved at his master's juvenile behavior. "It's just a video game."

"What, will the small comfort of winning in a virtual world be taken away from me as well?" the pirate put down the controller to his brand new RTS game long enough to turn around and answer his subordinate. It seemed that 'Starcraft 3', just released last year, would have to be put on hold again.

"Glyde, you've gotta stop this little pity party you've been holding for the past six months. Kekeke!" the robot continued, it's awkward speech impediment making it hard for the once feared pirate lord to take it seriously.

"Yeah. Squawk!" another of the robot birds spoke up. "I'm mean, just because you were fired from the Loath family, went completely bankrupt, were forced to live in your airship, can't strike fear into the heart of a fly, and lost in your new video game…"

"I didn't lose in my game!" Glyde cut-off his Bird-bot in mid-sentence. Then he turned around to check on the screen, and watched in horror as the two most hated words in the English dictionary, 'Game Over', scrolled down the screen. "No! I forgot to pause!"

"Give me a break. Ke…" the first Bird-bot sighed, and then went back to pretending to watch the ship's scanners. Meanwhile, the noble Heirkine was close to tears and cursing his 'forgetful fingers'.

Suddenly, the sound of a large explosion and the rocking of the airship alerted the robotic crew to what was perhaps the first eventful thing to happen to them since being betrayed by the Bonnes on Yosyonke island.

"Squawk! Turn down that damned television!" an irate Bird-bot squealed, and immediately went on a search for the remote control that Glyde typically kept hidden. When it saw that his master's face was perfectly serious, and that the videogame system had been powered off, it realized the gravity of the situation.

Wordlessly, Glyde and a number of crew members jumped from their seats in the 'living room' of the ship and headed towards the lower deck. Once there, they looked out of side window and scanned the clouds for the attacking vessel. Nothing showed up on the starboard side of Glyde's ship, but a squawk from one of the two port-side window proved that it wasn't just a false alarm. Glyde waded through the sea of Bird-bots that now infested the hallway, and tried vainly to look out one of the windows.

"Who's attacking us? What does their ship look like?" the commander demanded as he tried to push past a few of his minions, receiving a metal wing to the face in response. The commotion was becoming almost unbearable, and the tension made Glyde begin to sweat. They hardly had any weapons, they were so vulnerable…

"Uhh, keke, it's a pirate ship." a Bird-bot answered unhelpfully, infuriating Glyde with it's vagueness. He wished he could has smacked the bird, but couldn't reach him through the throngs of robots that blocked his path.

"No, I never would have guessed!" Glyde replied sarcastically as he tried to pry one of the robot birds off of a window-sill. "I need you to be specific!"

"I don't think I can be any more specific than that." the answer came one second too short, and Glyde had already cleared a space for his head to look out. The Bird-bot's meaning became perfectly clear.

The ship, or rather, the boat was crafted entirely out of wood. Gigantic masts rose up from the center, and equally impressive ruby red silk sheets served as sails. An enormous, rusted iron anchor trailed the craft and hung suspended in the air, slicing through the clouds below. The only modern equipment apparent on the ship were the six ball-jointed jet engines that lined both sides of the ships, which were spread out like the legs of an insect.

On the front of the boat, a nearly pre-historic artillery cannon poked out of the keel and faced Glyde's airship. Standing atop the ancient weapon, the captain of the ship stood ramrod stiff as he faced into the wind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Would you like some tea, Captain…?"

"Amadeus. Captain Amadeus, scourge of the eight skies! And no thank ya; I've brought my own drink." came the reply, and then the pirate took out a leather satchel and poured some of the highly alcoholic contents down his throat.

The only thing that could have been possibly more surprising than the appearance of the wooden ship was that of it's captain. Captain Amadeus was an imposing figure, to say the least, standing nearly six feet tall and owning a wide muscular build. This brawn was downplayed somewhat by the flowing garments he wore, three layers of red and black coats obscuring the form underneath. His black pants would have been simple by comparison, if not for the numerous white belts that criss-crossed their waistline.

His skin was tanned, the characteristic trait of a sailor, and overall he appeared to be around the age as Teasel Bonne. A cleanly cut angular jaw was covered with a year's growth of dark, almost dyed, spiky black beard. The hair on the top of Amadeus' head was covered by his humongous hat, which he had not taken off since entering the ship. It, like the majority of his clothing, was blood red, and shaped like the sun rising above the horizon. The emblem of a four-horned skull was emblazoned on the front of the cap, and completed his over-the-top appearance.

"I see…" Glyde's answered, slightly nervously, as he poured a cup of tea for himself. As he dipped the tea-bag in and out of the hot cup, he sat down in front of his outlandish visitor hesitantly. "But aren't there only seven skies?"

"So what of it? Ya wouldn't be questionin' my word, would ye?" the Captain questioned, his white-gloved hand grasping the hilt of a green saber and brandishing it in an instant. When he saw Glyde spill his tea cup over in fear and surprise, Amadeus broke out into hardy laughter than had been written a thousand times in comic books as 'Har har har!'

"Just messin' with ya, young lass. If I'd a mind to kill ya, I would of done so from the safety of my ship." he chortled, pointing the blade away from his fellow air pirates' face but now holstering it on his belt buckle again. He seemed to prefer keeping it out, and twirled it around in his hands throughout the rest of the conversation.

"That reminds me; why did you shoot at my ship in the first place" Glyde asked, still not quite trusting the elder pirate. He also wondered what a 'lass' was, and whether or not he should be offended.

"Well, I don't have much in the way of fancy electronics on my brig, ya might say. Think of my little cannon fire as a friendly hit on the arm to get yer attention." Amadeus explained, physically punching Glyde's shoulder to drive home the analogy.

"Yes, that ship of yours does seem rather ancient." Glyde responded, rubbing his now hurting shoulder. He would add that injury to the tea-burn on his leg and the large indent on the side of his ship. "When was it made?"

"I made her myself, named her after an old flame of mine named 'Siri'. Fashioned 'er after the old pirate vessels of the 1970's. Now I know my modern jive and clothin' don't give it away, but I'm a bit stuck in the past." he smiled, still twirling his green saber as he watched Glyde's puzzled expression.

"I see. Captain Amadeus, it's not that this visit hasn't been… entertaining, but I'm going to cut to the chase." Glyde began, but was then cut off by a wave of Amadeus' hand. The experienced air pirate knew what was coming next.

"I know, I know. Ya wanna know why I'm here in the first place, don'tcha, young lass?" he correctly guessed, and Glyde nodded in agreement.

"Well, it is a little niggling question that's been at the back of my mind." the younger pirate confirmed, and several Bird-bot who were stationed behind the door readied their bazookas in case the red-coated pirate tried any funny business. They had almost busted down the door when Amadeus' sword first came out, but had decided to wait for the signal.

"It's like this; I'm a captain lacking anything resemblin' crew. I don't know why, but human minions just aren't as sturdy as robot ones like you got. Only one strong whack to the head, in a wee fit of rage, and…I digress." he cut himself off before he said too much, and then started over again. "Mr. Glyde, I'm willin' to join forces with yer troop, seeing as doing it all by myself ain't been working out too well. But I'll only do so if I join your little clan as an equal."

"This is certainly a surprise!" Glyde exclaimed, never once suspecting anything of the sort to be asked. He was dirt-poor; Amadeus had to know that. Hell, there were more terrifying gangs of children than the Glyde clan nowadays, though he would never admit it. "Uhm, what could you add to my air force, other than your vessel and yourself?"

"What, me and Siri ain't enough?" Amadeus asked, somewhat offended. But then his mouth twisted into another of his oddly immaculate smiles. "But yer right; there's more. I've heard that you've been havin' some… financial problems"

Sitting up and reaching into a large pocket in one of the three coats he wore, Amadeus pulled out a large, ruby red refractor shard. It gleamed in the lamp light, and something about the look in the older pirates eyes told Glyde that there was much, much more where that came from.

"Welcome aboard, co-Captain Amadeus!" Glyde answered almost immediately, standing and putting his hand forward only a second later. The white gloved hand of commander Zet closed around it in confirmation.

"Swarthy!" he replied, an exclamation of excitement and amusement.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Notes: Arg, this be chapter 4, land lubbers. Hope you didn't jump overboard during the wait. *cough* All bad jokes aside, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's definitely a challenge to introduce a new character to the Legends series, but with Captain Amadeus I think I've crafted a character that fits in pretty well with the already outstanding cast. With the Bonnes being forced by Roll to stop all illegal activities, the story needs some more humorous villains.

I wracked my brain trying to think up a good pirate name, and for some reason the Austrian song "Rock Me Amadeus" came into my head. Hey, it works for me. Also, Starcraft joke in there for all you RTS fans. Hey, if Capcom can exist in the future to pump out Resident Evil 43 (see Legends 2), anything is possible.

Readers Corner: Just one review this time, and it's Ri2 again! He loves the serve bots and thinks Roll should try to act more like them. Great idea! Next time I'll have 'Serve-bot 43' dress in yellow and blue, run around with her arms in the air, and blow up in a rocket ship. Well, maybe not…

Long live America! Read and review!


	5. Digout

**Legends 3**

Endgame

By Emerald

Digout

Ancient gears spun noisily, century old pistons pumped, and the mechanical gate slowly rose into it's recess in the ceiling. The path cleared, a familiar navy blue suit of armor passed through the entrance to the next area of the ruins. Except now the armor was worn not by Megaman Volnutt, but by his adoptive sister, Roll Caskett. She tentatively set one metal boot over the threshold, and then the other, beginning to get the feel for the armor that had been completed only yesterday.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despite Tron's earlier proclamation that the Bonne family was going to earn money the old fashioned way, by digging in the ruins that Megaman and Roll had not yet entered during their travels, a full month passed before such an action took place. This was due to a 'secret project' Roll began shortly after the failure of the Flutterschaft XX.

Whatever she was building, Roll had said it would only take two weeks, at the very most, to complete. Three weeks after the deadline, Tron's mind was on that exact detail as she pounded on the blonde mechanic's workshop door. In reality, it was just a small room Serve-bot 34 had used to craft armor before he'd achieved his life's goal of crafting the hardest armor plating ever. The walls were still scorched by numerous blow-torch accidents, and the paint job had all but peeled off completely.

"Roll, I'm coming in whether you answer me or not!" Tron shouted after her knocking had failed to get a response. The brass doorknob on the opposite side of the door punched into the left wall of the room as the pirate stalked into the makeshift garage. Her fury abated instantly as she saw who was occupying the room. "Megaman, you're back!"

Tron practically squealed as she bounded on "Megaman's" back, who had been facing away from the young Bonne. Holding tightly to the iron plating, she could have cried tears of joy. She didn't know how he'd gotten back, but that didn't matter right then.

"Umm, Tron? I don't think there's any way that I could adequately explain to you just how awkward this feels." came the reply, from a decidedly feminine voice that Tron recognized all too well. At least ten different emotions passed through the pirate in that second, but rising above all of them were embarrassment and anger.

"Wh-what the hell?!" she stuttered, pushing off of the mechanic and looking angrily into Roll's eyes as the blonde slowly turned around in the lithe armor. "Why didn't you warn me? And why are you wearing that in the first place!"

"I made it to protect myself when I go on digs, but I didn't know it was going to encourage pirate to start humping me." Roll chided the brunette, though she was seriously contemplating why Tron had acted that way when she thought she'd seen Megaman.

"So let me get this straight, you made yourself an exact duplicate of Megaman's armor… so that you could go on digs?" Tron questioned, quickly trying to change the subject before Roll asked the question that she was no doubt thinking of. Indeed, the armor looked identical to Megaman's own. With her helmet on, Roll's blue eyes and voice were the only thing that gave her identity away.

"Well, not an _exact_ duplicate. I'd made Megaman's armor at least four years ago, and I know a lot more about refractor power now." Roll began to explain, but was cut off by a scoff from Tron at her last remake. She ignored the interruption and continued. "For instance, I have four small refractor shards circling the barrel of this mega buster. When I spin them, like this…"

Suddenly, the barrel began to rotate rapidly. The entire arm cannon began to glow with yellow heat and subtly vibrate with unreleased energy. Roll looked to make sure that Tron was watching, and then discharged a massive orb of plasma at the ceiling. The beam exploded on contact, blowing a Serve-bot sized hole in the top of the workshop.

"And that was only a half-charged shot." Roll answered with a sly grin that nearly frightened Tron. Before either of them had time to turn around, the sound of boots thundering towards them became apparent

"What in the world is all causing all of this clamor?!" Teasel suddenly exclaimed as he dashed to the scene of ruckus. Then his reaverbot eyes seemed to widen in surprise. "Megaman, you're back!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roll winced in pain as her spine reminded her of the second time she was tackled by a pirate that day. If it was possible, Teasel was even more embarrassed by his mistake than Tron. He'd apologized so profusely that Roll thought the pirate believed she was going to have him reported as a sexual offender.

Almost laughing, but not quite, the blonde mechanic scanned the room with her eyes for any of the reaverbots who were supposed to inhabit it. 'Supposed to' being the key word; they had not encountered a single robot in the ten minutes they had currently spent in the Saul Kada sub ruins. The brick-red stone corridors they had been passing through were bare, their ancient markings the only sign that the passageways had once been occupied. They hadn't the licenses to explore the A-class Digout legally, but the Bonne's improper methods came in handy at times; one block of C4 had made their entrance easy enough.

"Empty again? I'm telling you Roll, someone must have cleaned out the place recently." Tron complain from the cockpit of her Gustaff, the bright pink mech following Roll as they explored every inch and crevice of the sub-ruin. . "Let's just get the hell out of here before you lead us into another electricity trap."

"Hey, half of that was you brother's fault for not warning us when we passed through that area." Roll tried to shift the blame to Teasel, their spotter for this particular dig. His perforce had been rather half-assed, but the only reason he didn't complain when Roll accused him of incompetence was that he was too busy trying to teach a serve-bot how to thumb wrestling and couldn't afford to pay attention to what was being said.

"Yeah, but the second half of it was you thinking that your fat ass could cross that crumbling bridge." the young pirate argued, reaching her hand into a recess in a nearby wall and pulling out a dozen small refractor shards. This comment successfully got a rise out of the blonde.

"And I suppose your 15 ton mech had no relevance to that outcome?" she retorted with a huff. Her finger on the mega buster trigger was getting awfully twitchy; she wanted to get this dig over with as soon as possible. "Anyways, we recovered, right? So just shut up already."

"You did _not_ just tell me to shut up!" Tron began, but Roll mentally tuned out the brunette at that point. She began to wonder, not for the first time, whether it would have been wiser to bring Teasel with her on this trip. Sure, he might scare her sometimes with his maniacal laugh and utter lack of morals, but at least he'd know better than to call her overweight!

Deciding to concentrate their efforts on the search, the two young women split up to search the rest of the cavernous room they had entered and the two unexplored paths that branched out from it. Finding no more zenny bearing cracks, Tron moved down the western-most tunnel to see if whoever cleared out the ruin had been lazy enough to leave a treasure chest behind.

Amazingly enough, a bright orange chest sat complacently in the angular space that the corridor had led to. Hardly able to believe her good fortune, Tron jumped out of the Gustaff and ran over to the container and prepared to harvest the refractors it surely held.

When the 'treasure chest' stood up on bipedal stilts, Tron fell straight backwards in surprise. Barely able to dodge the two sharp limbs that were attempting to tap-dance their way through her skull, she managed to roll out of the way to the best of her ability; she stood up shakily a second later.

Tron raced towards her vehicle, the disguised reaverbot only inches away from overtaking it's prey. The rattling of robotic limbs were the only sounds she heard during the pulse-pounding seconds the chase lasted. It seemed like an hour had already passed, but in reality it was only four seconds.

Those four seconds ended violently, Tron reaching the Gustaff with just enough time to jump in the cockpit before the reaverbot crashed into her. The vehicle shuddered, but did not fall back from the impact. The deceitful mechanization reared back for another attack, but met with heavy resistance before it could complete it's charge.

"No chance!" Tron roared as she trained the vehicle's two arm-mounted machine guns on her assailant, and then unleashed a constant stream of bullets through the reaverbot's metal plating. Despite the destruction of it's critical systems, the robot continued to advance as if it had yet to realize it's death. Finally, it began to shudder and smoke before falling on the hood of the Gustaff and exploding.

The blast rocked the mech backwards once more, but the sturdy Bonne weapon remained standing while the remains of the faux treasure chest began to smolder. Jumping out of the cockpit, Tron gingerly picked through the scrap to harvest the refractors that had powered it.

"Thank you for being so cooperative about all this." she commented sardonically, pocketing two medium sized gems that would sell for quite a bit of zenny. "Now where the hell is Roll?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Notes: Yes, it's another update. You people are so lucky; it used to be that I'd put out one or two chapters of a story and then just give up. But I can't afford to quit this story. Do you realize that there is not one single _finished_ Megaman Legends 3 fan fiction? The only way I can distinguish myself from those other fan fictions is to complete mine, and do the best damn job possible when writing it.

Okay, this chapter was pretty fun to write, for a number of reasons. First, I answered one of the chief questions that the prologue raised: where did Roll get that armor? Second, I love whenever I have an opportunity to have Teasel do something ridiculous. Third, I got to add another action scene; those treasure chest robots scared the hell out of me when I was younger, so the scene of it's destruction was a bit cathartic for me. Fourth…. there is no fourth. I guess it's just those three, really. Uhh, readers corner time!

Readers Corner: First off, GrimMoody of enjoys my 'laid back' style on writting, and echo's my 'Long live America' mantra. Snowman, from the "Legends Station Message Board", gives a lengthy review raises my ego several points. To both of these people, I say that I tried to take your advice and get in _a bit_ more setting information. Raven6f also reads the first chapter, and is impressed by what he sees. Finally, fellow roleplayers JCFreak16 and Shaktar from the "Starpost Forums" read the story, but neither of them have a clue as to what the 'Legends' series is about. That's all for now!

Long live America! Read and review!


	6. MegaRoll

**Legends 3**

Endgame

By Emerald

Mega-Roll

Roll was nearly decapitated by the attack. Her assailant, a large flying reaverbot, had assaulted her almost as soon as she'd opened the right-most door. The blood red mechanical creature resembled the mythical wyvern in many ways; it's crested, rectangular head proceeded the long segmented torso, a pair of wings half the size of the body facilitated flight, and the end of the robotic beast's frame was marked by a short but sharp steel blade.

This blade was the only part of the reaverbot that connected with Roll as it charged straight into the door that had automatically closed behind her. Ignoring the small tear along the back of her armor that she'd incurred while diving to the ground, the mechanic turned digger crawled rapidly away from the mechanization before it recovered from the stunning blow it had dealt itself. She stood up just in time to fall again, as the entire room shook once more.

Roll then watched as the wyvern flapped it's wings and flew headfirst into the wall for a third time, another shockwave marking it's impact. This was followed by a fourth and fifth attempt, at which point it became apparent that the reaverbot had either not noticed that it's prey was missing, or that it hadn't been after the blonde at all.

In either case, it was dangerous to be in the same room as the deadly reaverbot while it continued it's rampage. Standing up despite the constant shaking, though unable to quell the quaking in her own knees, Roll held down the secondary trigger on the mega buster and began to charge the weapon. Three and a half seconds was all it took to prime the weapon, and then she was ready to fire. But she hesitated; what would happen if she missed, or didn't hit it with enough force to destroy it? Wouldn't it come right for her?

Doing her best to banish these thoughts, Toll steadied her aim and released the second trigger. She closed her eyes as the astonishingly bright beam shot out of her arm cannon and sped towards her adversary. The explosion that followed was deafening, and only a metallic screech of pain could be heard over it. She tentatively opened her eyes, hoping to see the wreckage of the reaverbot.

What she saw was that she had spectacularly missed, a blackened dent in the wall three feet to the right of the mechanical beast marking where her shot had landed. The reaverbot had not screamed out of agony, but out of anger. Shining red orbs focused on the female, and it cried out again before attacking her. This time, intentionally.

The wyvern assaulted, not with it's body, but with a burst of flame from it's maw that seared the ground she'd been standing on. The spring boots she wore had already transported Roll several feet in the air, where she seemed to hover for second before landing to the left of the beast. No sooner had she touched down than the need to become airborne recurred, and she barely had the presence of mind to charge another shot while she dove over the tail lash aimed at her mid-section. The wyvern returned to breathing flame, and this time Roll jumped straight backwards from the attack, arm extended. The robot's open mouth provided a perfect target. She released the trigger, and fired the bolt of plasma past it's jaws and into the back of it's neck.

The ensuing explosion separated the wyvern's head from the rest of it's body, which collapsed in a heap upon the separation of it's AI. The torso jittered spastically across the floor for a moment, wings beating futilely against the ground, and then the individual pieces that constructed it began to explode one after the other.

The sound of the Gustaff engine pumping alerted the blonde mechanic to the return of Tron, but she didn't feel inclined to acknowledge her presence. She was still tense and shaking when the pirate walked through the door that Roll had walked through only twenty-five seconds ago.

"I was just attacked by killer treasure chest. Where the hell were… you?" Tron began to question, before she saw the robotic wyvern head that Roll stood over, and the numerous small refractors that lay scattered across the floor. She parked the mech to let it cool down a bit from it's recent reintroduction to combat, and got out to collect the gems before Roll could answer her.

"Sorry, but I had a bit of trouble on my end as well. There was a reaverbot in this room, too." Roll answered, out of breath, as she watched the pirate gather the miniscule crystals in her arms and deposited them in the Gustaff. The blonde started to smile a little, now that the ordeal was over. "You won't find much of it left; the full charge I got him pretty good."

"Don't get too full of yourself, you're not the first person to scrap a giant reaverbot. What was it doing here, anyway? Besides the obvious reason." Tron wondered aloud, still perplexed by the whole situation and trying not to let on how impressed she was. She was already seated in the Gustaff again, having completed her scavenging in record time.

"That's the strange part. When I came in, I thought it attacked me, but then it just kept running into the wall near the door. Almost like it was trying to get out, but couldn't quite figure out how." her blue helmet shook left and right in puzzlement. She would have taken it off and wiped the sweat off of her forehead, but she didn't feel quite safe enough to take the chance.

"Ah, I should have known the only reaverbot you could handle would be a retard." the pirate replied, starting up her mech once more. Then she remembered that they had a spotter with them on this mission, and contacted Teasel from the seat of her robot. "Hey big brother, how much more of this ruin is there?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah! I'm spotting for you two, that's right!" Teasel replied, the two diggers losing confidence almost immediately. "Well, let me just check my instruments. Hmm… my best guess would have to be… somewhere in the range of… give or take a few percentages…"

"You need to press the 'enter' key to turn off sleep mode, Teasel." Roll replied helpfully, looking at Tron with ill-concealed aggravation. The sound of a key being clicked was heard through the speaker, and then an exclaim of 'aha!'

"You just have one more room to go, girls! I'm getting a nice big refractor reading, too!" the elder Bonne answered excitedly, looking at screens that now showed the layout of the ruins. Wordlessly, Tron shut off the communiqué and proceeded towards the last door they hadn't passed through.

Roll followed behind the pirate as they entered the room that bore the giant refractor. She almost raced forward to grab it, but then remembered that every time Megaman picked up a large refractor, he was almost invariably attacked by an even larger reaverbot guard. She'd had enough of that for one day…

"What are you waiting for, go get that refractor already!" Tron ordered, apparently acquainted with the unwritten rule as well. Roll narrowed her eyes half-heartedly, and then proceeded to do as she was told. Hopefully, that wyvern had been the only guardian.

The blue armored woman looked up at the light yellow refractor, watching it slowly twirl clockwise as it hung suspended between two pylons. She cautiously reached her hands towards it, tapping the sleek surface and listening to the satisfying 'ping' that resounded. Then she finally placed her hands around it, lifting it up effortlessly above her head.

'So this is what my Megaman used to feel every time he went on a dig,' Roll thought to herself, feeling the exhilaration and accomplishment of a job well done as well as the tingling of energy through her finger tips. She stood holding the crystal, a bright smile on her face, for quite awhile.

"Alright, can we leave anytime soon?" Tron yawned impatiently, ending the special moment. Roll nodded her head silently, and then walked to the Gustaff and stored the refractor in it's rear storage compartment. The gem stuck half out of the small hatch almost comically, but was unlikely to fall out.

"Okay, now lets get out of this place." Roll exclaimed, not unhappily, as they left the room and retraced their steps. They only forgot which way to go once or twice, and Teasel was able to quickly help them on both occasions. When he was involved in his work, the eldest Bonne was actually quite competent.

After an eternity of walking through the ancient ruins, every room looking almost exactly the same, the elevator the two young women had used to enter the ruins finally became visible. Boarding the platform, the Gustaff barely fitting a fraction of it's bulk onto the structure, they were slowly raised to the surface level.

"Well, all things considered, that went pretty well." Tron spoke up as the elevator completed it's ascent, stretching her arms from the seat of her cockpit as Roll proceeded out the demolished front door. "But where were the reaverbots? If someone had blasted them all, you'd think that person would have taken the refractor too. Right?"

"Uhm, Tron?" Roll spoke up as she looked outside the entrance, and the pirate immediately caught something in the blonde's voice that she didn't like. "I think I know where the reaverbots are."

Across the sea of piping hot sand, no less than two hundreds reaverbots separated them from Kimotoma city. And above it all, a large wooden battleship hovered threateningly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Notes: Aww yeah, cliffhanger for the win! Another very short chapter, but at least it's here on time, right? I don't have a set number of chapters I'm aiming for, or even a good idea of how long the story will be. I've still got a pretty big gap between now and the prologue to fill, and don't yet know how much time I should take to wrap all of that up. Or even what I will fill it up with; I need to have another planning session.

Is it wrong that the authors notes are my favorite things to write? Behind the scenes time! I'd originally planned to have a giant reaverbot attack in chapter 5, but cut it out after already including the 'killer treasure chest', as Tron called it. But when I decided to cut the original chapter 5 into two chapters, five and six, six ended up being a page short of my intended length. So I added in the giant reaverbot as I'd originally planned, thereby giving all you readers what you wanted to see in the first place: Roll kicking more ass. Also, Roll was a bit too gung-ho in the original version of this chapter; the day before I wrote uploaded it, I changed her actions to reflect her in-game character more.

Readers Corner: No new reviews this time. Which is a shame, but at least I this story recieved something even better: another favorite add, this time by member Mogarth! Still, you should pick up the pace with the reviews, people. It's hard enough finding time to write this story while preparing for college, and even harder when I don't seem to have much support. Still, I'm glad that you're even reading this story. The hit counter just keeps going up and up!

Long live America! Read and review!


	7. Remote

**Legends 3**

Endgame

By Emerald

Remote

"Co-captain Amadeus, I really hope there is a good reason for calling me out here." the sky Pirate known as Glyde Heirkine exclaimed as he stepped out of his small duck-shaped aircraft and set foot on the deck of the Siri battleship. He had been in the middle of an exhaustive battle against the insurmountable forces of mussed hair before he'd received a call from his 'partner' to come to Saul Kada island immediately. Nothing seemed to be the matter; the sands were quite and no one was about. "Where are you, anyway?"

"Right here, Lass!" Amadeus clapped Glyde's shoulder from behind, surprising the twitchy younger pirate. The noble Heirkine nearly fell over as he spun to face the intimidating man who'd joined his crew, and the red cloaked buccaneer laughed out loud. Captain Amadeus was always frightening to look upon, but even more so when he was aboard his flagship; the captain's eyes seemed to light up with red flame, and the battle tactics Glyde had watched him utilize over the past month were nothing short of ruthless.

"Please stop trying to frighten me like that, co-captain." Glyde tried to sound forceful, but his voice came out more pleading than he had intended. "Now what is that's so important that I must come out to see you in this dreadful heat?

"Ya think this weather is bad? Ye should have seen the kinda fight that the elements were puttin' up on my last voyage, before I'd met you." The captain admonished, appearing to remember time not too long ago. "As I remember it, me and my useless crew were raidin' a science-type vessel when we was caught in a bitter hail storm. And we still gave those landlubbers hell! There were no survivors, 'cept me, a course, but I'd gotten what I'd came fer."

"Fascinating. Did that little tale have anything to do with the question I'd just asked?" the younger pirate asked exhaustedly, massaging his temples as he did so. Another reason he preferred to keep Amadeus at a distance was that the co-captain was an incurable yarn spinner.

"Aye, as a matter of fact it did!" Captain Amadeus barked. To Glyde's credit, he barely blinked in the face of the small outburst. "Like I said, I'd got what I was after…"

The elder sky pirate trailed off as he began to dig into one of his many coat pockets. Not finding what he was looking for, he switched to another pocket and then the next. Eventually, he pulled out what he had been searching for: a large, and rather bulky, rectangular instrument that appeared to look like an ordinary two-way transmitter.

"You called me all the way out here to have me look at a rusted walkie-talkie?" Glyde questioned, looking at the device with squinted eyes. Whatever it was, the machine did not look like advanced in the least.

"Arg, do ya ever shut yer trap, lass?" the fiery red pirate dismissed the inquiry with a wave of his hand. Then he began to walk forward to the bow of the ship, odd device in hand. Glyde followed at a safe distance, intrigued by what the elder pirate had to show him.

Amadeus looked over his shoulder to make sure Glyde was watching, and then looked down at the calm sands below that surrounded a broken-in ruin's entrance. He pulled out a long metal cord from the top of his transmitter, and then flicked on a switch on the left side. An almost imperceptible whine emanated from the machine as it fired up, and it's owner wet his lips before speaking into it.

"Reaverbots, arise!"

Upon his command, the desert became alive with activity. Explosions of sand left craters, which countless reaverbots began to step out of. Numerous Horokko, the spinning-top variety of reaverbot, began to wait at attention. The more active and humanoid Sharukurusu models milled about aimlessly, sometimes helping their brethren to dig themselves out. Veritable squadrons of the wolf-like olfon popped out of the sands. These miniature mechanizations ran underneath the protective shadows of the Nakel, which appeared to be small scale versions of the wyvern that Roll had faced. All these at more were at the beck and call of Captain Amadeus.

"How are you doing this?" Glyde Heirkine asked breathlessly as he watched the army arise from the sandy depths. A small chuckle escaped the elder pirates lips.

"I don't have a damn clue. I finally figgered how to use this thing last week, an came here to test it. Lured the beasties out of the ruins, then told 'em to dig'n hide themselves until you got here." he explained without giving away the manner in which the device worked. "I'd guessed you'd want to watch them have a go at Kimotoma city."

"Undoubtedly! Can we send them out right now?!" the younger pirate asked enthusiastically, feeling as if he had all the power in the world at his hands. He began to think that teeming up with Amadeus may have been the smartest move he had ever made. Not only was he acquiring enough zenny to build up a new fleet of attack jets, but now he had ground troops as well!

"Hold yer horses, young lass. I haven't even told ya the best part." Amadeus turned his head look back at Glyde with a sly smirk. Then he pointed a white gloved finger at the entrance to the ruin below, and the two figures that were just beginning to step out of it.

Glyde's eyes twinkled in delight, and both edges of his mouth began to curl up in a wicked smile.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh… shit!" Tron shouted as she leaned out of her Gustaff, gazing upon the mass of Reaverbots that'd greeted them as they'd prepared to leave the Saul Kada sub-ruins. "There's gotta be hundreds of them!"

"But wait, they're not attacking." Roll cautioned as the trigger-happy Tron primed the machine guns in her armored mech's arms. "There probably just like that Reaverbot I faced; if we don't harm them, they won't attack us."

Almost as if hearing the young mechanic's words, and taking offense at the thought of being harmless, one of the many Sharukurusu turned towards the pair and shot forward with lethal intent. Luckily, before it could make contact with either of them, it's joints were severed by a stream a high caliber bullets compliments of the Gustaff.

"You were saying?" Tron asked sarcastically as more and more of the mechanical guardians started towards the two newbie diggers. The reaverbots didn't attack immediately, but their intent was obvious.

"What are we going to do?" Roll asked, sounding quite helpless. Her attitude aggravated Tron, and the pirate narrowed her eyes at the blonde in contempt.

"We're gonna stand our ground, that's what!" the feisty young pirate replied. She dug the Gustaff's 'feet' firmly into the sand to ground herself, and then switched over to manual control of both arms. Depressing both triggers firmly, she fired aimlessly into the crowd that soon attempted to surround them. Roll, meanwhile, ducked behind the mech and wondered just how much punishment it's armor could take.

The Sharukurusu were out for blood, vaulting over their smaller brethren to get their shot at the volatile brunette. But having no projectile weapons severely hampered their combat capability, and they turned out to be mere target practice for Tron. Sprays of bullets tore through critical systems like tissue paper, and an explosion marked the death of each of the bipedal reaverbots.

"I don't understand, why are there reaverbots on the surface all of a sudden?" Roll asked from her hiding place, occasionally peeking out from behind the Gustaff's left thigh to take pot shots at the line of Hanmaru dolls that were advancing. "I remember Megaman telling me he'd seen some on the Forbidden Island, and Calbania as well."

"Gee that's really fascinating Roll. Thank you for telling me that." Tron responded sarcastically. One second later, an olfon that had weaved through the bullet hell sprinted across the sands and jumped straight for the pirate's neck. Thinking quickly, Tron punched the reaverbot in it's face with her black-gloved fist, sending it spiraling through the air. A well placed stomp of the Gustaff's foot ensured that it wouldn't get up again. "But will you stop being such a pussy and quit hiding behind me?!"

Roll gulped in reply; Tron had a point. If Roll was going to wear the armor of her beloved Megaman, she was going to have to live up to the expectations. Steeling her nerves for the second time that day, the mechanic turned digger slowly stood up and stepped from behind her cover. She stood on Tron's left, and faced her mega buster into the crowd.

Both women picked targets and fired away. The plasma volley's from Roll's arm cannon knocked numerous Horokko on their backs, and since their stubby limbs were unsuited for sand strewn environemnt, they spun on their sides uselessly until they were trampled or otherwise taken out. After destroying a startling number of Sharukurusu, Tron switched her focus onto the clever olfon, who proved to be very agile and lethal targets. They were also fragile, and when Tron fired a shoulder missile into a crowd of them, a multitude of bolts and parts were flung across the battle field.

A shrill cry that was all-too familiar for Roll marked the moment that the whatchamacallits decided to enter the fight. Tron noticed too late that they had arrived, and soon learned that their ability to shoot fireballs had not been diminished by their size. A wad of flame the size of a basketball rocketed forward into the grill of the Gustaff, knocking the prized mech several feet backwards but not toppling it. The pirate swore fiercely, and tried in vain to shoot the winged reaverbots out of the sky.

"Roll! I need you to lead those buzzards away from me!" Tron shouted to her sister-in-arms, and another blast of heat landed one foot from her vehicle. "I can't work under these conditions!"

"Alright, I'll do my best." Roll answered as she readied yet another charge shot, sweat dripping down her forehead. After the three and a half second energy buildup, she released her charge, the explosive plasma blast curving at just the right moment to score a hit on one of the flying wyverns and sending it to the ground in a broken heap. As planned, the Nakel switched their focuses on her, who they now believed to be the biggest threat. Balls of flame soon scorched the ground around her.

"Tron, you'd better appreciate this!" the blonde mechanic called over her shoulder as she began to sprint away, the Nakel marking her trail with flaming mounds of sand. As the blue suited figure headed towards the outskirts of the battle ground, she spotted a partially submerged piece of ruin that could be used as cover. She vaulted over the piece of debris and landed on her knees on the other side.

Before Roll even had time to catch her breath, she watched in horror as multiple single-eyed Fingerii pop out of the sand around her like needles through a pincushion; there were even more of the damned things still in hiding! Any thoughts over turning around were hampered by both the wall and the two wyverns that now perched on it, looking down at their prey with dull green eyes.

Roll cursed lightly, realized that the wyverns had actually been herding her the entire time. Though was no choice but to stand her ground, the mechanic thought grimly to herself as she braced her buster cannon arm with her other hand.

"What would Megaman do in this situation…" Roll asked herself, watching as the cyclopes began to crackle with electricity as they prepared to fire. She tried to put on a false sense of bravado. "I'll guess I'll just have to take you all down!"

Just when the seven foot tall Fingerii appeared ready to release their charges, they and the two wyverns stopped and stood stock-still. Then Roll watched in puzzlement as two of the six needle-like reaverbots awkwardly slid backwards, making an opening in the circle they had formed. With a start, Roll realized that they were clearing a path. But for who?

On instinct, Roll looked up in the air and saw a cannon ball shooting out of the seemingly ancient ship she had noticed before. As the black orb approached, she realized that it was not all that was coming her way; someone or something was riding it on the way down. And it was coming closer…

It's passenger jumped off of the explosive sphere at the last possible second, landing perfectly on his brown booted feet as the ensuing detonation served as a chaotic backdrop. A laugh so stereotypical as to be ridiculous resounded from the figure, and he stepped into the ring of reaverbots that soon closed around him.

"Swarthy! I din't expect to see be seeing you so soon, Megaman!" Captain Amadeus gave the young woman a toothy grin, and swung his beam saber out of it's scabbard. "And I expect it'll be the last!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Notes: Whoo! How's that for a turn of events? It's the meeting you've been waiting for since Amadeus' introduction in chapter four. Also, I'm really started to get used to these attention grabbing endings, aren't I?

Not much else to say for this chapter, except that it originally wasn't supposed to end at this point. When I'd idea-stormed this chapter, I envisioned it lasting until the end of the whole battle. When I noticed I'd how much I'd already written, I realized I'd need to split the fight up into two chapters. Like I always say, "Why do in one chapter what you could just as easily do in two?" I suppose that method benefits me more than you, but that's just the way it goes. Also, when I first uploaded this story, I'd forgotten to go back and make sure all of the reaverbot's names were correct. Oops! Well, it's fixed now. Go to the Legends Station website to see pics of every reaverbot mentioned.

Readers Corner: Both of the following people kept me from turning this readers corner into an angry vent; hooray! Charles "Ho" (I'm hoping that's a reference to Thunder Cats, and not his proffestion) adds the story to his ever-growing list of favorite fics. Meanwhile, Riffer's review bemoans my decision to enter colledge and do something with my life, says he enjoys the story, and asks about pairing. Well Riffer, I don't post the pairings in the summaries of my story; it's not exactly the biggest issue in my story (at the momment, at least).

Long live America! Read and **review**!


	8. Calvary

**Legends 3**

Endgame

By Emerald

Calvary

"So tell me, Megaman, How'd you manage to get down from space? Trip off the ledge? Did'ja fall on yer arse when ya hit Earth?" Captain Amadeus laughed at his own joke, looking down on Roll as she tried to keep from gawking at the pirate's massive frame.

"Sorry, am I supposed to know you?" Roll tried to put on a brave face, and hid her left arm behind her as she began to charge a shot. If this creep thought she was her Megaman, maybe she could bluff him out. "I'm warning you; you'd better step away!"

"Naw, you can't be the real Megaman." Captain Amadeus shook his head and smiled, seeming to ignore the girl's threat as he slowly advanced. She instinctively took a fearful step backwards, towards the wall, and Amadeus gave a slight chuckle as he stealthily reached into another of his pockets. "Where's yer backbone?!"

The Captain punctuated his remark by whipping his left arm out of his cloak and pulling out an old-fashioned pistol. He fired at Roll's face, and the mechanic had to throw herself backwards to dodge the bullet. Now sitting on the ground, Roll fired her charged buster at the murderous pirate.

She watched in surprise as the Captain simply smacked the plasma bolt out of the way with the flat end of his saber, the blast ricocheting off and destroying one of the Fingerii surrounding the two combatants. Another bout of raucous laughter erupted from the pirate, and Roll shuffled backwards until her back was against the wall; trapped.

"You ain't fit to wear that helmet." Captain Amadeus smirked with no visible mirth, tightening his grip on the beam saber. Roll's eyes widened in horror as he maneuvered the blade backwards, aiming the tip at her forehead. Then the sword thrust forward, and she shut her eyes tight.

She didn't open them until she began to feel the bisected halves of her helmet sliding off of her head. The two pieces fell at her sides like a split skull, and revealed the absolute mess of what had once been Roll's beautiful untamed hair. Even Amadeus cringed as he looked upon the shoddy haircut that the mechanic had given herself.

"I almost pity you, lad." the Captain commented mirthlessly, unable to even recognize Roll's sex. He tossed his saber into the air, watched it spin as it went up and subsequently made it's decent, and caught it by the handle with it's blade pointing down. He positioned the sword over Roll's now unprotected skull, and prepared for the final strike.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Holy hole in a doughnut!" Teasel Bonne cried as he looked out the front windshield of the Gesselschaft as it passed over the desert battlefield. In his excitement, he grabbed a serve-bot by it's non-existent neck and yelled into it's face. "W-where did all these reaverbots come from?!"

"I don't know, Mr. Teasel, but beheading me won't solve anything!" the panicked Serve-bot 13 answered, struggling in the elder pirate's iron grip.

"Mr. Teasel, come look over here! Bween!" Serve-bot 28 announced, ending his sentence with a mechanical noise that Tron had been long meaning to fix. Thirteen was dropped hastily, and only received a quickly muttered apology before Teasel had dashed to the spot indicated by his favorite serve.

How Teasel had managed to miss seeing the giant wooden battleship on his first scan was baffling enough, but the fact that he hadn't seen his cherished sister fighting for her life against wave after wave of reaverbots was just negligent. Teasel screamed in fright, scaring the serve-bot around him. Then, in a split second, the pirate regained his composure and began to give out orders.

"Alright, I want all draches launched immediately! First priority is to rescue Tron, second priority is to take out all the reavers, and third priority is to make sure you all come back alive!" the commanding pirate shouted, and the serve-bots responded with a resounding 'yes sir!'. The loyal mechanizations charged out of the room anxiously, several tripping and falling before they made it out the door.

"Uhm, Mr. Teasel? What about Serve-bot 42?" Servebot 10 questioned after Teasel had watched the rest of the serves leave with a sigh. The sky pirate looked down at the serve-bot quizzically, not understanding the robots meaning. Ten decided to clarify, "Miss Roll, sir."

"Oh yeah, that blonde girl. Raul, was it? Heh, I'd almost forgotten about her." Teasel rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as he answered. "Ehh, I suppose she'll be priority four then. Got that?"

"Yes sir!" Number 10 responded before marching out of the room. Teasel turned away and looked out the window once more, and watched when the first of the thirty draches launched and sped down to the hotbed down below.

"What a way to end a successful robbery…" Teasel spoke cryptically to himself, taking a stolen crimson refractor out of his pocket and tossing it between his hands casually.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now I know it's cliqued, and I'll hate myself in the mornin' fer quotin' it, but I have to ask ya anyway…" Amadeus left his sentence dangling as his burning red orbs stared into the wet blue eyes of Roll Caskett. His lips parted from their grin as he asked, "Any last words?"

"Go grab yourself!" came the violent reply, not from Roll but from Tron Bonne. What followed was a spray of machine gun fire that took out every last one of the mono-eyed reaverbots, and a rocket which exploded in the face of one of the two Nakel and took both of them out. Amadeus was the only target left standing, his multiple coats full of bullet holes, but otherwise uninjured. For once, the pirate wasn't even smiling.

"Feh, I see the calvary has arrived." Captain Amadeus exclaimed as he lowered his blade to his side and looked up to the skies. Draches were swooping low and picking off numerous reaverbots from the relative safety of the air. There also seemed to be some huge robot in the middle of the war zone, swinging it's arms around and babbling like a baby. "And I'm supposed to be… impressed?"

"No, you're gonna be a corpse!" the younger pirate answered, pulling multiple levers and depressing several buttons on her control panel. The Gustaff suddenly shot toward Amadeus on it's normally hidden tank treads, and the left arm reared back for a vicious punch. Roll scrambled to the side so that she wouldn't get run over by the rapidly advancing mech.

"Oh, Bugger." Captain Amadeus swore, more in annoyance than anger. Before the words had fully left his lips, the sand beneath his boots began to smolder. Before the death machine driven by the young female pirate could change it's course, Amadeus was propelled several feet in the air above Tron; the jet fire erupting from his footwear was all the explanation needed.

"How the hell?!" Tron exclaimed, slamming on the brakes now that her target was behind her. A heavy thud marked the Captain's return to the ground, eerily near the rear hatch of the Gustaff. Tron turned her mech around as quickly as possible, and then gasped in surprise.

"My, this is a pretty gem." Amadeus whistled, holding the refractor from the sub-ruins in his white gloved hands. He held it up in the sun light and admired it, "Much too beautiful to be left in the hands of a bar wench like you."

"Give that back!" the younger pirate shouted, swinging the right fist of her iron walker towards the thief. The same jets that had given the Captain flight before now did the same, and cloudy smoke obscured Tron's vision as she swung at empty space.

"Next time, I'll be expectin' a fight against the real Megaman!" Amadeus spoke as he rose higher into the air, leaving the battle field. Before he flew out of sight, he looked down at Roll and glared. "Don't disappoint me!"

Tron fired two more rockets at the retreating pirate, and Amadeus blasted off into the sky, leaving a trail of smoke behind him that could have easily been followed. But with no means of flight, it would have been worthless. Sighing, Tron looked to her left as Roll shakily began to stand up. Damn, that girl is a mess, Tron thought to herself.

While Roll bent down to pick up the two halves of her helmet, she saw Tron's shadow approaching. She looked up to see the pirate out her mech and coming towards the mechanic with an ill-concealed grin.

"Tron, if you so much as let slip one snide comment…" Roll trailed off threateningly, going so far as to dramatically shake a fist in front of her face.

"What are you gonna do? Cut my hair?" Tron put a hand up to her mouth to keep herself from bursting out with laughter; the hurt expression on Roll's face was just too funny. Roll's expression soon darkened noticeably.

"My helmet may be busted, but my arm cannon is working just fine." the mechanic warned darkly, giving the buster a wave in the air to drive home her point. Tron gave a small huff, but otherwise did not appear frightened. Before she could reply, the sand around them began to kick up.

"Miss Tron! Servebot… 42?" a voice suddenly called out from a speaker. The two young women looked up to see a drache flying dangerously close to the ground, attempting to land. It touched down gently the next second, and the serve-bot sized door on the port side opened up. "Mr. Teasel told me to come rescue you two!"

"Thanks, number 10!" Tron answered, quickly stepping through the tiny entrance and seating herself in one of the two back seats. Roll followed the pirate's example and squeezed in next to Tron, much the other woman's chagrin. "Make sure you pick up my Gustaff too, okay?"

"You've got it, Miss Tron! Up, up, and away!" Serve-bot 10 replied, starting up the small refractor engine that powered the environmentally safe aircraft. The diminutive Drache was soon airborne, heading for the Gesselschaft which currently hovered above the rapidly thinning battleground.

"You should contact Mr. Teasel now, so he knows we're alright." Roll spoke up, still holding the split pieces of the blue helmet in her hands. Next time, the blonde mentally told, she would have the two parts connect in the back, rather than the top. A burst of static interrupted her thoughts, followed by Teasel's typically loud voice reverberating through the small air craft.

"Hey girls, glad to see you're alright! I'm watching you're ship from the front window." Teasel's voice rang out, nearly deafening all those aboard the ship; even Ten, who didn't have eardrums. "I think the fighting is just about done with. That weird wooden thing is still floating around, but I think one good blast from the Gesselschaft's main cannon will… what in blue blazes?!"

"Teasel? What's wrong?" Tron asked worriedly, pushing their pilot slightly to the left so she could see out the windshield. She looked where she remembered seeing the ship, but it must have moved because it was no longer there. "What happened to the ship?"

"It's… it's…" Teasel had to gulp before he could force the words out of his through, "Disappeared! Into thin air!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Notes: If you just through to yourself 'Bum bum bummm!', that means I've done my job. Yep, I think I'm going to end every chapter on a cliffhanger from now on. Hey, it may piss you off, but at least it guarantees that you'll read the next chapter. Plus, I'm just evil this way.

I'm really happy with the way this chapter turned out; I usually don't say that about my own stories. Still, there's at least one thing I feel I should explain for anyone that didn't get it. Roll's helmet connected at the top, meaning that the white bulb at the top was being used to connect the two halves. This was sliced, and the halves came apart. "The More You Know!"

Readers Corner: No reviews from readers. Shame on you! I know you're out there, don't make me come looking for you! Luckily, Legends Station Forum picks up the slack once again. Resident "Glyde Fangirl" Steffie appreciates how Amadues doesn't steal the spotlight; does anyone not like the not-quite-huggable pirate? Fellow Legends author Dragge also enjoys the story very much; pay attention for him to set up an account here himself in the future. That's all for today!

Long live America! Read and review!


	9. TeteaTete

**Legends 3**

Endgame

By Emerald

Tête-à-tête

"You told her what?!" Tron Bonne screamed with such utter disbelief and inconceivable volume, that the Gesselschaft itself seemed to quake before the female pirate's fury. Outside the nearly quivering front windshield, the reason for the young woman's anger could be viewed as it flew through the dusk sky. That rapidly vanishing object was Roll Caskett in a stolen Drache, flying as far away as possible from the treacherous pirates. As for the person who Tron's fury was currently directed at…

"I-I told her that we'd pulled of the theft?" Teasel, the supposed leader of the Bonnes, seemed to absolutely cower where he stood in the face of his sister's ferocious gaze. Bent low and holding both hands in front of his face, the eldest pirate looked the part of a naughty child, warding off the 'thwack' of a vengeful parent's rolled up newspaper.

"Why would you do that?! Didn't it ever occur to you that we might just have wanted to keep that a secret from miss goody two shoes?!" Tron continued to interrogate her terrified older brother, in what had to be the loudest game of 'twenty questions' in the history of Terra. A clear space surrounded the two squabbling siblings, one which no serve-bot dared enter for fear of being torn apart by shear sonic force.

"I thought she'd be impressed! After all, it's not every day that six serves can hold up a bank using only ears of corn!" Teasel tried to defend himself, referencing an event far too complex to explain in a simple and concise manner. But the prematurely grey-haired Bonne's flimsy excuse was not enough, judging by the fact that Tron still looked as if she was planning to eat him alive.

"Uh, Miss Tron?" A tug at the hem of the woman in question's skirt directed her attention to the brave Serve-bot 17, which had braved the line of fire with a clipboard in hand. We're it not for the fact that Tron herself had asked for this information, it never would have tread into the impromptu battleground. "Our main computer has found out the Drache's auto-pilot destination.."

So protective of their ships, were the Bonnes, that they'd built tracking devices into every single one of the miniscule aircrafts. Not only could they know where the Draches were, but also where they were heading. This information passed through the young pirate's mind in an instant, though for no particular reason, as she looked at the timid serves trembling arm which held the results of the protective measures taken.

"Give me that." Tron replied as she not-so gingerly received the pad of paper and the cardboard it was clipped to. Teasel lowered his guard, glad for the distraction that this transaction was providing. His security proved false, however, when he was swatted atop his head by the clipboard. "That's for having no common sense!"

As Teasel rubbed his smarting skull, his sister quickly scanned the pad for the information requested. It took her several seconds to read the handwriting, as it proved supremely difficult for serve-bots to write with a pen; why hadn't they simply printed out the result? Once she had gathered the meaning of the scribbled text, she tore it from the board and crumpled it absentmindedly in her fist. Using her other hand, she gestured to the serve-bots who had been watching the exchange and placing bets on whether 16 would live another day.

"Alright everyone! We're heading for Kattolox island, and I don't wanna hear any whining!" The commanding young pirate order her crew, which almost immediately jumped up and headed to their respective posts on the deck. Soon enough, the Gesselschaft began to slowly drift in the direct that Roll was, in comparison, hurtling towards at the speed of sound. With a sigh, the brunette wondered if it was even worth following the insufferable mechanic.

"But," Tron mentally reminded herself, "as much as I hate to admit, its only with her help that I'll be reunited with _my_ Megaman…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the sun began to set over the peaceful island of Kattolox, a lone Drache prepared to touch down in front of a familiar yellow airship. So different than the last time one of the Bonne machine's had come near the island, the purpose of this craft's arrival was nothing but to simply visit. Not blow the place to high hell, Roll thought as she stepped out the open hatch, the ghost of the anger that'd led her away from the pirates still evident on her frowning face.

Upon boarding the ship, Roll and Tron had gone their separate ways. Roll had joined a nearly frenetic Teasel on the deck, where it had taken her a solid ten minutes of explaining the concept of a cloaking device before the pirate would leave behind his idea of 'ancient chicken voodoo magic'. Then, miffed that a flying piece of driftwood was apparently more high tech than his Gesselschaft, Teasel had mentioned that he would spend all the money they had stolen that day to buy such a device. A scant five minutes later, an alert was broadcast over the intercom system that Roll had abandoned ship.

The door to the Flutter swung open with a metallic whine, startling the downcast Roll. She looked up and over the ladder that led to the entrance of her old aircraft, which was more like a floating house, and she saw Barrel Caskett leaning his withered head out the doorway. The old man looked down and met his granddaughters gaze, and his eyes would have lit up were they not mechanical. As such, his mirth showed outwardly only on his smiling face.

"Roll! I wasn't expecting you to show up today." he called down, stepping out onto the balcony so as to better be seen. "In fact, when I saw that flying crate you came in, I din't know what to expect. Old pirate phobias, and such."

"It's best not to leave your guard down, Gramps." Roll said as she began to climb the ladder, a flimsy aluminum thing that was painted the same bright shade of yellow as the Flutter's exterior. Paint that had begun to chip, the mechanic noticed silently. "Sometimes phobias exist for a good reason."

"Hmm, I take it you've been having some trouble dealing with a certain pirate family once again?" Gramps, as Roll had taken to calling him, replied once the mechanic had completed her climb. Clad once more in her trademark red coat, shorts, and pilot's cap, Barrel couldn't help but smile once more at the way his young charge had grown into such a lovely woman in such little time.

"You can not imagine the hell I've been through." Roll answered uncharacteristically, a weary grin plastered on her face. She pulled her grandpa into a quick embrace, and then allowed him to lead her into the interior of the ship. As the creaking door was closed behind her, the mechanic noted how the place had begun to degenerate in her absence; Gramps couldn't be expected to clean to keep the place in ship-shape, due to his condition.

"Why don't you go sit down in your room for awhile? I'll pop in with some coffee in a few minutes." Barrel said as he clapped and then rubbed his hands together.

"Gramps, you know I can't drink coffee; I get all hyper." Roll said with a roll of her eyes as she entered her old room, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Last time she'd went on a coffee binge, the Flutter had crashed into the roller coaster on Isla Dasnae. In her defense, she had only been twelve years old, and shouldn't have even been driving, let alone drinking coffee.

"Fine then. A cup of tea for the young'n, and cup of coffee for me." the elderly Caskett settled the matter with a nod of his head. He turned around, an effort that seem to cause him a degree of pain as he almost stumbled and fell. He closed the door behind him as he left the room, and Roll was left staring at the door.

Silently the young woman wondered just how much her grandfather's health had deteriorated. While it was somewhat common practice for diggers to install reaverbot parts onto their body, as Barrel had done, there were commonly known risks. After many years, the metal compounds began to break down and disperse through the blood stream. This lead to the contraction of the dreaded 'Sigma' virus, a deadly disease rumored to be in trace amounts of all metal on Terra. Many brave diggers had braved death by the virus in the hopes that their reaverbot parts would let them achieve fame and fortune during life. Others, like Caskett, were victims of accidents and could not survive without them.

Roll didn't realize how deeply she had been caught up in this line of thought, and when Barrel walked back into the room holding two steaming mugs, she felt as if no time had passed at all. She took the cup of tea almost automatically, not really thirsty but unable to pass up her grandfather's generosity.

"Now then, tell me about your day." Barrel began the conversation as he sat down in a wooden chair perpendicular to Roll, motioning to her with his cup of coffee.

"Well, it started when Tron and I went on a dig in the Saul-Kada sub ruin." Roll replied, her eyes cast to the side as she took a sip of her tea. She knew what was going to come next, but there was no real way of avoiding it.

"Roll! Why would you do something so dangerous?!" her grandfather's sudden outburst made his coffee cup jitter and send some of the brought liquid onto his striped shirt; luckily, he had not been drinking it when he heard the news or Roll would have witnessed a true-to-life spit-take.

"We needed… supplies for the next ship." she lied; if she told Gramps that they were having money problems, there was a very good chance he would offer to contribute some of his personal funds to the cause. Roll didn't want that to happen. "It-it was the only way to get them."

"Then those pirates should have done it themselves! There was no reason for them to drag you into it." Barrel's voice rose in anger, and Roll bit her tongue. She held back her reply, that she had actually wanted to go on the dig, because telling him that might make him even more upset. "I don't want you to be caught up in their ways; I don't want to see you become corrupted."

"Well, you won't have to worry about that." Roll replied sullenly, crossing her arms as she remembered the reason she had gone to the flutter that day. "The Bonnes and I have had a parting of ways."

"Now why is that?" the older Caskett questioned, his tone changing considerably. His granddaughter sighed before replying.

"Well, I'd agreed to go on the dig with them under the rule that they would stop stealing stuff. Apparently, when we were down in the digout, Teasel was commanding servebots on the side." Roll explained, voice full of indignation. To her surprise, Barrel only shrugged his shoulder.

"That's all?" he finally asked, realizing that was the whole story. Roll nodded slowly, looking confused. "Roll, forgive me if I sound a bit cold hearted, but what the pirates do on their own is of no concern of yours. Do you understand?"

"Not really." she answered truthfully. When her Megaman had been around, it was considered their business to stop piracy. Was their policy now to change during his absence?

"The Bonnes are pirates, and pirates are pirates. They're deceitful, conniving thieves, but that's just their natures, and nothing can change that." Barrel explained levelly, showing that his concern lay with his surrogate daughter rather than the safety of strangers' pocket books. "The important thing is that they don't change YOU."

"I guess I understand what you mean." Roll replied, though questions still remained. She couldn't force the Bonnes to be something they weren't, so she would have to put up with their thievery if she was ever to see her Megaman again; that much, she understood and accepted. "What should I do now?"

"Well, judging by that rumbling I hear, it sounds like the Bonnes have come to pick you back up. Gonna go with them?" Barrel asked with a tilt of his head. Indeed, a distant sound like an earthquake had begun to echo through the Flutter's hull, and it was a sound Roll had become quite accustomed to during her prolonged stay on the green coated Gesselschaft.

"I guess I don't really have a choice." Roll smiled, placing her mostly full tea cup on the bed as she stood up. Suddenly, a thought hit her from left field, one which she was surprised she hadn't thought of earlier. "Oh, where's Data? I didn't get to say hi to him yet."

"Data… Something is wrong with that little monkey." Barrel stood up, suddenly serious, an unreadable expression on his wizened face. "He left the house about a month and a half ago. I don't know where he went, but when he returned…"

Barrel opened the door and waved a hand, signaling for Roll to following him. Walking slowly, they left Rolls old abode and reached the door to Megaman's room. The elder Caskett turned the knob slowly, and opened the door to reveal a room in absolute shambles. Books were strewn across the floor, a picture frame was busted, and the cactus that Megaman had watered for years now had several bites taken out of it. All this and more struck worry into Rolls heart, which was nothing compared to her reaction to the thing quivering at the back of the room.

Standing with he face in the corner, no longer dancing but shivering uncontrollably, was the shell of what had formerly been the lively robo-monkey known as Data.

"I don't know what happened to him; he's been hold up in this room since he came back. I tried to talk to him, but it's not like I can speak monkey." Barrel answered the unasked question before it was asked. "I don't want you to worry about him. I'm sure he'll be fine just as soon as you bring Megaman back."

"I promise to." Roll promised, tearing her eyes off of the disturbing sight to look her grandfather in the eyes. Before anything else could be said, a sound very much like an enormous car horn pierced both of their ears. Of course, it was another emission from the Gesselschaft, one which Roll hadn't been previously acquainted with it.

"Impatient bunch, aren't they? You'd best get going." Gramps said as he closed the door to Megaman's room behind him. He looked at Roll, and saw that she was still torn about her decision.

"There's one more thing, Gramps…" Roll struggled to ask the question she had been meaning to ask ever seen he had nearly fallen down earlier. Seeing the worry in her eyes, Gramps knew immediately what she was getting at and decided to cut her off.

"Don't worry Roll; I won't be going anywhere for awhile yet." the man who had raised her nearly from birth replied. He didn't fear the Sigma virus that he knew must surely be in his system by now; he had lived a full life, though he hoped with all his heart that he would live to see Megaman's return.

"Alright. I love you, grandpa." Roll did her best to smile, but a few tears still managed to slip from her eyes. She hugged her grandfather tightly, and then stepped away wiping the wetness from her cheeks. "I'll see you later?"

"Count on it." Barrel confirmed, opening the front door and letting Roll step through before closing it behind them. He saw the Gesselschaft as it towered ominously over the comparatively miniscule Flutter, and then looked down to make sure that the young mechanic he had raised did not trip on her way down the ladder.

Roll completed her decent gracefully, and then looked up to wave goodbye one last time to Barrel. Her wave was returned, and she had to turn around again before she lost control of her emotions again. Strolling casually up to the hatch that descended to allow her entry without another look back, she didn't notice when Data appeared next to Barrel on the outside of the flutter. The robotic monkey watched as the blonde haired girl disappeared inside the Gesselschaft's, still shivering as if suffering from a perpetual cold.

The moon hung bright in the sky as the enormous aircraft took off into the night, carrying away Megaman's only hope. And Data couldn't even warn her…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"All right, it were great seein' ya, too bad ya can't stay longer, but I feel we must really break this off now fer the bird-bots get to talkin'." Captain Amadeus practically shoved Glyde into the small aircraft he had arrived in earlier that day. The night was black, the sky nearly cloudless. After Glyde had coerced him into retreating from the Gesselschaft, an action Amadeus hated more and more by the second, he had reluctantly agreed to fly his co-Captain to the flag ship of the bird-bot fleet. Now that he had followed through on his promise, the red coated pirate wasted no time kicking the coward off of his ship.

"Take your hands off of me, sailor!" Glyde objected as he was forcibly sat in his seat, his choice of words sending the bird-bots under Amadeus' commanded into fits of laughter. Realizing that the sentence had sounded more threatening in his mind, the effeminate pirate clamped his mouth shut and began to earnestly concentrate on getting off of the ship with some shred of dignity left. The hatch on the duck-shaped craft slide shut, and soon enough it was headed for the flagship.

"Arg…" Captain Amadeus sighed wearily, massaging his forehead with the index and middle finger on his left hand. "That prissy pirate is gettin' ta be more of a pain every day."

"Keke! Why are we still following his orders? He's a total pussy! " one of the bird-bots spoke up, one that had particularly ingratiated itself to its new captain. For it's contribution, the mechanization received a warm smile and a condescending pat on it's metal head.

"I agree. But what say we leave the mutinous talk fer later? Our time will come soon enough." Amadeus replied as leaned over the ship's railing and looked at the black carpet above, amethyst eyes scanning the heavens as if looking for sign. "When next the shooting star falls."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Notes: Whoo! I was starting to wonder if I would get this chapter done on time. As you can plainly see, it was a big'un. I couldn't exactly split it into two chapters, as I had done in the past, because there was no good stopping point except at the end. I think it was the Amadeus & Glyde scene that really put the chapter over the top in terms of page count, but I couldn't think of any better place to include that scene.

Now for the part where I talk incessantly and you leave this story without reviewing the chapter! Anyways, there are quite a few jokes in this particular chapter, some of which appeared in a different form in my popular Kappa Mikey fan fiction, "Hit In the USA". Also, to those of you wondering, the title of this story means "intimate conversation for two." Thank you, windows dictionary! Last, but not least, expect a short humor story detailing the events of the robbery mentioned in this chapter. I wanted to have it completed when this chapter was posted, but time constraints… constrained me.

Readers Corner: Now for the part of the ending notes where I DON'T talk about myself and plug various fan fiction. First off, one of the most important people in the Legends fandom today, the almighty mod of the Legends Station forum, Dashe herself graces this story with a kind review! Consider my life's work complete. Also, Steffie Update! The Official Glyde Fangirl has now added this story to her Favorite Stories list. Can I get a 'hell yeah'? Finally, Dragge finally has his page up, and the first thing he does is add me to his favorite authors list. Ain't that nice? Make sure you check out his fics (under the name Dragge Trigger) when he posts them. Okay, that's it.

Long live America! Read and review!


	10. Heartless

**Legends 3**

Endgame

By Emerald

Heartless

The sun rose quietly over Gametal Archipelago, a chain of islands on the western side of Terra's hemisphere. The imperfect ring of islands were formed in the shape of a pearl necklace; if times had been simpler, the isles could have stood to make a fortune off of tourism. For above all the other continents that had not been submerged by the sea, the Gametal islands were known for their natural beauty.

"Almost makes me wish I'd spent more time in the Gametes," an aging man thought as he waded through the early morning crowds, using a term of endearment known well to the islanders that had made the archipelago their home. The market streets were framed with palm trees, many of which bore the fruits that looked twice as delicious as those on sale. Both varieties came to this particular traveler at the same price: free. Using his sharp claw-like appendage, the bandaged figure subtly stabbed a particularly luscious looking coconut while passing the fruit stand, and walked away with a trail of white milk following him.

Out of sight, the thief extracted the still quite edible coconut from his claw, and sat down on the beach to enjoy it. The rock hard fruit was soon bisected by the other blade the man had with him, a broadsword which resembled an overgrown knife more than a traditional weapon. As he bit into the coconut, savoring it's taste as if for the last time, the man looked about him with a sense of nostalgia. Such a life he had led, among these people.

His journey had been more… grandiose than most; to a man given a second chance at life, settling down and starting a family hardly seemed like an improvement. Instead, he and his partner in crime had traveled the surface in the pursuit of zenny and excitement, a hobby that rarely disappointed. Last year, however, he'd realized that he had grown to old to follow such a childish life. For five months, he wandered without purpose; it'd taken a chance meeting with his partner for him to realize what he should do, and that was when he'd traveled to the largest of the Gametal islands and lived out the last month of his life.

The islanders now walking by the bandaged pirate were used to his presence on the island, not even surprised that he was floating two centimeters above the sand in a seated position. Perhaps he had been someone to fear, at one time, but now he was only a shadow of his former self. There was a sense that the man recognized this matter for himself.

"Maybe you were right, Claymore," the brown armored pirate spoke to himself as he dropped the hollowed husk of the coconut onto the ground, his red dreadlocks blowing in the salty wind, "Perhaps it is time for ol' Bola to throw the towel in…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, this meeting of the Bonne family, and Raul, will now come to order!" Teasel Bonne shouted, slamming a serve-bot shaped gavel against the oak wooden table. The grand and glorious meeting room was filled to it's max capacity of five people. The eldest Bonne sat at the head of the table, with Roll and Tron seated across from each other. Two serve-bots occupied the remaining seats, but they seemed more interested in the paper airplanes they'd crafted than on the meeting at hand. Baby Bon Bonne sat outside the door, not able to fit it's considerable girth through the door frame.

"My name is Roll." the blonde mechanic interjected, noticing that Teasel had once more managed to mispronounce her name.

"Yes, and my name is Teasel. That thing over there is called a Tron, and those little lego guys are serve-bots." the elder Bonne pointed to each person as he said their name in a quite and calm manner, as if speaking to a child. Then he leaned across the table to look at Roll with an annoyed look on his face. "Now if we're done with the introductions, can we just get on with the meeting? Hmm?!"

"You said her name wrong, Teasel. She was trying to correct you." Tron pointed out, seeing as how Roll was now too frightened to speak in her own defense.

"We don't have time for political correctness, Tron!" Teasel replied, proving that he had once again failed to pay attention to what was being said. "It's been a month, a whole month since we left Kattolox island! We need to get back out there and start making some zenny again!"

Indeed, the crew had spent the last month quietly aboard the Gesselschaft. Using the money Teasel and the servebots had stolen in the by now legendary 'Corncob Heist', Roll and Tron had been able to order more parts and materials for the Flutterschaft XXI. They'd spent much of their time working on building Roll's Quadra-reactor engine, but could not yet test it out without the four large refractors needed. Time had passed quickly, too quickly for them, and far too slowly for Teasel.

"Y'know, maybe if we had a calendar somewhere on this huge ship, we'd know how much time was passing." Tron commented, remembering that the last calendar brought aboard the ship had been used as a coloring book by number 35.

"Yeah, and the television sets being set permanently to a cartoon channel doesn't help matters either." Roll added as she crossed her arms, issuing a complaint she had long held inside; what if her Megaman got back to Terra on his own, and she didn't even know about it because the damn TV was set to 'Snarkymen'?

"Yes it does!" Serve-bot 6 finally took it's mind off of his paper crafting once it realized it was in jeopardy of losing it's one joy in life.

"Bween! Teasel, ignore these heretics!" Twenty-Eight shouted suddenly, jumping on the table and pointing a clawed hand in Roll's face. The mechanic stared in surprise at the clawed shoved in front of her, a single drop of sweat running down her forehead.

"Well I throw my hand in with the serves, so three against one ends your motion, Roll. So sorry, but that's democracy in action." Teasel concluded the matter with a scholarly air. He then clapped his hands together and smiled. "Well, I guess that concludes today's meeting…"

"Teasel, you didn't call us here to talk about cartoons." Tron reminded her brother while pulling number 28 off of the table, where it landed on the floor and 'bweened' for the rest of the meeting.

"I didn't? Oh yeah, that's right! We're going to be landing on Gametangia Island today, as per Roll's suggestion." the pirate scratched the back of his head, hoping that his aura of infallibility hadn't been rent completely asunder. He motioned to Roll, giving her the floor.

"The Gametal Islands, or the Gametes, are a series of volcanic islands off of the west coast. It's ruins are relatively untapped, because the islanders are more concerned with their local commerce than the wider world." Roll proceeded to explain, enlightening those around her. Or at least, she liked to think she was; something about the fact that Teasel was reading out of a comic book made her think her words were going to waste. She paused, taking a rolled up map from her pocket and spreading it out on the table.

"From previous experience, Megaman and I found out that islands such as these can be very rich in refractors, and possibly involved in their production. We'll be checking out Gametangia first because it is the largest of the five islands." the mechanic concluding, looking up from the map to gage their reactions. The look on Teasels face was one of contemplation, but only because he was wondering how many of the other islands he could rob while Tron and Roll went gallivanting underground.

"Pointless exposition much?" the young pirate quipped in improper English, acting as if she'd just woken up from a short nap. "It's an island, and we're going there because we can. The end. No need to make us stay in this cramped room any longer than we need to."

"Tron is right; meeting adjourned, everyone!" Teasel exclaimed, knocking the smiling yellow gavel against the table. With a cheer, the two servebots jumped up from their spots and dashed towards the door, almost forgetting to turn the knob in their excitement. Picking up her map without giving either of the two pirates another look, Roll followed the robots out the door in silent indignation.

Tron and Teasel were left alone in the room, but not for long. They got up from their chairs and exited the room in a timely fashion, the elder pirate hitting the light switch before closing the door behind them. Roll and the serves were already out of sight, which was probably for the best.

"Make sure to inform me when you two are good an underground." Teasel remarked sideways to his sister, looking around the hall just to make sure Roll hadn't installed any listening equipment. "I'll be sending Twenty-Three out with a group of five others to break open the bank of the smallest island as soon as you're out of the way. And this time, I'll remember to equip them with weapons."

"Alright." Tron replied, almost sighing as she said so. She looked up at her big brother, taking note of his stoic manner. Uncharacteristically enough, Tron was feeling anything but calm. "Teasel? Does it bother you that we keep robbing places behind Roll's back?"

"Nope, not in the slightest! Least, not when there's this much zenny involved!" came the expected answer, as well as the overdramatic rubbing of hands together greedily. "Besides, it's not like we have a choice. Digging ourselves can only get us so much, and it's not like we've got Von Bleucher helping us pick up the tab anymore."

"The man had his reasons, y'know." his sister countered, crossing her arms in an annoyed manner.

"Filing for bankruptcy is no excuse!" Teasel shouted, effectively ending the conversation. Tron rolled her eyes and sighed before leaving the elder pirate to further contemplate his plans for the day.

In actuality, what bothered Tron wasn't that she was deceiving the blonde mechanic, but that she was doing so without hardly a second though. She knew from the way she'd been raised that double crossing came as naturally to a pirate as a politician, but something about it still didn't feel right. But who was she to care about morals? She stole for a living!

"So I'm a heartless pirate." she said aloud as she walked down the hall to her private quarters, so intent on her thoughts that she didn't care who heard them. "Too late to change that now… right?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Notes: First off, one thousand apologies for the four day late chapter. Secondly, hey it was only four days; I deserved a break. As you can tell, I'm a man of conflicting personalities. Part of me really wants to get this story done and out to you readers as fast as I can, the other part just wants to chill out and play more Final Fantasy X.

Bola's my favorite new character in Legends 2, and he'll be back in force in the upcoming chapters. Look out for them when the hit the streets in the year 20XD6, or maybe earlier. Also, a couple of references you may not have got: Snarkymen is a rip of Poke'mon I created in my first Kappa Mikey fan fiction, "Snarkymen Fever". If you hate those little pocket creatures as much as I do, or just like to see your childhood memories ripped to shreds, give it a quick read. Finally, yes there is a reason that the islands are named as such; you'll find out eventually. Alright, now onto the only reason people review this thing.

Readers Corner: Strangely enough, I thought people weren't going to like chapter 9 that much. Apparently I was wrong, because it received more review than any previous chapter! First off, newcomers XDarkZeroX and Riffer Xiron both enjoy the story (has anyone not, so far?) Riffer comments that I really should update weekly, like I said I would. Oops. Meanwhile, DarkZero wonders if the Sigma virus will turn Barrel into a reaverbot. Short answer: no, that'd be too strange. Steffie felt bad for Teasel's burning eardrums, and standby Dragge_Trigger is probably the only person other than me who's happy for Barrel's inclusion in the fic. Dashe spends her nights wondering what in the world happen to Data, and I won't tell her. Some other people wrote some stuff, and then the world exploded. With the planet earth in several peices, I suppose it's understandable that I was a few days late. All right, that's everyone who reviewd! Thanks for the huge outpouring of reviews, everyone.

Bonus: Fan favorite Amadeus didn't appear in this chapter, but I've got a little something for all you pirate lovers. Ever wanted to know what Captain Amadeus looks like? Well, I'm not a good enough fan artist to draw him, but I did do my best to create him in Soul Caliber 4's character creation mode. Not everything is correct, but it's still a pretty good representation. Here's the link: http://fc03 DOT deviantart DOT com/fs46/f/2009/209/e/9/Captain_Amadeus_by_LegendaryEmerald DOT jpg Enjoy!

Long live America! Read and review!


	11. Decisions

**Legends 3**

Endgame

By Emerald

Decisions

"Oh my goddess." Tron exclaimed, stepping out of her Drache and sinking her shoes into a white sanded beach that seemed to stretch for miles. Hers was the first utterance of most of those who'd had the pleasure of setting foot on the shores of Gametangia. "I never would have guessed a place like this still existed."

"What? You mean that this place somehow escaped from the wrath of the dreaded Bonnes?" came the playful reply from the woman still inside the small airship, before she too hopped out the hatch and landed next to the pirate. Roll was grinning almost sadistically, something she had picked up in the company of the pirates. She proceed to let loose an exaggerated sigh. "But I suppose all good things must come to an end."

"Ha ha ha. Exaggerated laugh times two. Done joking around yet? We've got work to do, ya know." Tron stated, indicating the far off town while she gave her travel companion an annoyed glance. The wit was stale, though, and didn't phase Roll a bit.

"Sure you don't want to bring a giant crab mech with you for when we enter the town? This place is just begging to be razed to the ground." Roll continued, paying back Tron for the way she and the other Bonnes had treated her during the meeting. Her words were indeed having an impact, but one that wasn't altogether shown on the scowling pirate's face.

"Ever heard of something called 'incognito'?" she questioned, setting up a cruel joke as she turned and began to walk along the beach, headed towards town.. "Well, no. I guess you wouldn't, what with that trashy outfit you're wearing all the time attracting so many stares."

The jibe didn't have as much impact as it would have, however, because Roll was currently clad in her suit of blue diggers' armor in preparation for the coming dig. Still, the mechanic knew exactly what Tron was trying to say. She bit back her instinctive answer, that she wore her red outfit for no one's benefit but her own, and kept on the offensive.

"How does it feel knowing you've destroyed people's lives? Family's life savings gone in a moment, stolen by little yellow people with big guns. Buildings demolished, all in a search for zenny." her words no longer held the slightest hint of humor, and Roll was half surprised to hear herself saying them. "Heartless pirate! I bet you don't even care, do you?"

"You're right; I don't!" finally, Tron's breaking point was reached. The infuriated pirate didn't even look back at Roll as she began to rant. "I mean, how am I supposed to care about such lifeless people? They sit on their asses, content to live a life of abstract leisure until they become old and die. They don't know what it's like to truly live, so how can I be destroying lives that never existed?!"

"So that's it. That flimsy justification is what helps you sleep at night?" Roll held her arms out wide as a method of conveying her disbelief, still following the pirate along the beach at a safe distance.

"No, but sometimes I like to pretend it does." Tron replied. She didn't dare turn her head while answering, lest her verbal sparring partner see the hollow look in her eyes.

This effectively diffused the conflict, leaving both participants standing still on the white sands. Waves gently caressed the shore as the birds overhead cackled and cawed, seeming to magnify the silence with their own refusal of it.

"Tron, I'm… I'm sorry." Roll apologized, realizing how hateful she had acted towards the one who was helping her. Barrel's advice to her must have been in vain, she thought sadly, because she hadn't listened to it at all.

"Don't be. Everything you said must be true, or else I wouldn't still be in this line of work." Tron refused the apology, crossing her arms and holding her shoulder blades. The blonde mechanic struggled to come up with something else to say, before Tron pieced her emotional barrier back together.

"You could always just stop, you know?" she finally ventured, hoping against hope that she wouldn't be laughed at for stating something that must sound so ludicrous to one such as Tron.

"Easy to say. The Bonnes going straight, once. After the stuff on Kattolox island, we used that humongous refractor to pay for the repairs to the Gesselschaft, since you and Megaman destroyed it. With the money leftover, we bought a small convenience store in Gold City." the pirate began to explain, remembering how hopeful they had all been when they'd first walked into the building. To her, the blank walls and empty shelves had appeared as a blank slate, from which to start life over again.

"What ever happened to it?" Roll asked, snapping Tron out of her small moment of nostalgia.

"Let's just say that Teasel wasn't exactly the best business man. He only ordered stuff he was interested in, and the customers couldn't care less about most of it. Before long, we'd entered the red and were going to have to close down." she paused for a moment before continuing. "To keep the building, we had to come out of 'retirement' and doing some more raiding. We didn't want to risk our home getting blown up again, so we decided to hire Glyde's crew and two older treasure hunters to help us out."

"So those times we fought you while searching for the four keys, you were just fighting so you could keep your business going?" the blue armored digger asked, feeling more guilty than ever. Maybe she shouldn't have felt that way, but she couldn't stop herself from feeling like it was her fault the Bonnes were still in the piracy business.

"Yeah, but that dream is gone now." Tron stated as she picked up her feet and continued their trek across the sands.

"Why?" came the expected question, one which the pirate was resistant to answer; she didn't want to let Roll in on her secret, but it was buried in the only reply she could give.

"Well, as soon as I heard Megaman got lost in space somewhere… I had the building sold and it's assets liquidated." the brunette answered, trying to keep her voice level when the subject of Megaman came up. "I figured we'd need all the zenny we could get. But I suppose it wasn't enough."

"Tron, I'm honestly sorry about your lose. But don't you see? Just the fact that you would give up something that means so much to you, to help out someone who's done nothing but get in your way, proves that you aren't heartless!" such an unexpected reply caused Tron to pause in mid-step, before she turned around with an odd expression on her face.

"You really think so?" Tron asked, looking at the blonde mechanic in something like amazement. Roll nodded, now smiling in the genuine way she had in the past. The smile was contagious, and the pirate soon felt the edges of her lips curving up as well. "Well, I suppose we all suffer from delusions."

"What say we stop for lunch in town before heading out to the digout? My treat." Roll replied, catching up to the pirate so that they would now be walking side by side. The mechanic didn't have much zenny left to herself, thanks to rocket building eating up her account, but there was surely enough to pay for a meal.

"Heh, sounds like a prescription for disaster. But sure, why not?" Tron answered in her typical sarcastic fashion. With that, the two women headed out along the coastline, the tall white buildings of Ova City.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After their meal, Tron and Roll had left the restaurant full and content. The side effect, however, was that neither felt much like going on a dig so soon after eating. It was agreed that the two would split up and walk around the city a bit, and then meet up in an hour to get things under way.

Nearly an hour later, while walking around the crowded streets, Roll was idly wondering how her Megaman had managed to wear his armor almost constantly since she had made it for him. Eating in the cramped diner had been quite an ordeal, especially when someone had mistaken her for the suit's original owner. That had ended embarrassingly enough, without her accidentally knocking the table down when she stood up.

"And now I've got this heat to deal with." Roll thought and inwardly groaned, not liking the island climate as much as she would have if wearing her normal suit of clothes. "After this dig, I'm going to install a cooling system of some sort."

Roll passed by what appeared to be at first glance an empty alleyway, shadowed underneath the two white skyscrapers that had formed it. But as the blue suit of armor past by, a pair of eyes could be seen lighting up with recognition from their place in the darkness. With such speed that the figure nearly tripped, the shadowed man stepped away from his place leaning against the wall and stepped into the sunlight behind Roll.

"Megaman? Wow, it's been a long time since I've seen you!" were the words Roll heard before turning around to see at least the second most frightening person she had ever seen. The stranger was wrapped in bandages, over which he wore a suit of bronze armor that looked ancient and heavily used. What was most striking about his appearance was that he had no right hand to speak of, instead having a large claw-like reaverbot appendage extending from his wrist.

"Stand back!" Roll said, only quivering slightly as she held up her mega buster with her free hand, pointing the barrel at the strange looking pirate. An almost hurt expression past over the middle aged man's face, which was soon replaced by dawning realization.

"Hey, you aren't Mega. What's the deal with wearing my bud's armor, girl?" the man replied, his voice muffled by bandages. He hadn't raised his arms in the air or shown any other indication of being frightened by the young women, which didn't do much to calm her fears. But his mentioning of her Megaman in such a friendly manner managed to quell her worry slightly, enough so that she could answer.

"I'm Megaman's… uhm…" she was suddenly floundering, not knowing how to reply. Roll had stopped thinking of herself as Megaman's sister a long time ago, but how else was she to introduce herself? "I'm a close friend of his. I built the original blue suit for him."

"Huh, you must be some kind of mechanic! Oh, and the name's Bola, world renowned treasure hunter. Nice ta meet'cha." Bola introduced herself, holding out his reaverbot hand for a handshake. Roll politely declined, to which the aging 'treasure hunter' only laughed in reply.

"I don't remember Megaman ever telling me about you. When did you meet him?" Roll asked politely, still not absolutely sure if this man could be trusted. Maybe she was being prejudiced, the mechanic thought, but any one with a lethal weapon for a hand should be approached with caution. Then she stole a glance at her Mega buster, now hanging at her side, and realized how hypocritical she was being.

"Eh, I think it was either eight months, or two centuries ago; I can't remember which." Bola scratched his head with a claw tip as he answered. The look of confusion on Roll's face gave him a slight chuckle and he held his hands out apologetically. "Sorry, but I'm not very good with dates 'n stuff. Prefer to live in the moment, ya know?"

"Uh, sure. Anyways, it was nice meeting you, but I really have to be going." the mechanic excused herself while pointing a thumb behind her. She turned to walk away, but was halted before she had taken even three steps.

"Hey, wait! You're not going on a dig alone, are you?" he called before she had left. The blue armored women turned around almost warily, wondering how he had guessed her intention. He correctly read her expression, and answered accordingly. "Well I figure you wouldn't be in that getup unless you were planning on getting into trouble."

"I won't be alone; I'll have Tron Bonne with me." as she mentioned the infamous sky pirates name, Bola's face seemed to instantly sour, as if remembering a particularly nasty smell.

"Now why in the world would you go and do that? I've met the Bonnes on a few occasions, and they are not what I'd call good people." he explanative, holding up the fingers on his left hand in the traditional 'quotation marks' gesture when mentioning the pirate's questionable reputation.

"I know what you mean, but I don't really have a choice." Roll reluctantly replied, not exactly hopeful that the Bonnes would suddenly have a change of heart. "Without them, I won't be able to get enough zenny to build another space shuttle. Megaman… well, he got stuck up on some space colony called Elysium and we can't get him down."

Genuine worry and concern became apparent in Bola's eyes at the mentioning of Megaman's plight. Rubbing his chin with his free hand, the adventurer seemed to contemplate something for a number of moments. He snapped his fingers when the idea finally came to him.

"I tell you what, I was planning on doing some digging myself today. Sort of a retirement party thing." Bola began, waving his hand in the air. "I don't wanna see you fall in with a bad crowd, so why don't you come with me and I can show you were all the best refractors are?"

"I'm not sure. I don't really know you, so how can I trust you?" the blonde replied honestly, though she had to admit that the idea of digging with someone other than Tron was quite tempting.

"Then ask your Bonne pals for permission; if nothing else, they'll say I'm a good treasure hunter. Besides, I happen to know this particular sub gate like it was a second home." as he pitched the idea, Bola watched Roll continue to warm up to it. He knew just how to clinch the deal, too. "Megaman, he's like a brother to me, and I do anything to help him and his girlfriend out."

Roll stood stock still, in deep thought. Something about the man's demeanor made her feel that he wouldn't hurt her, but the more logical side of her mind protested. And then there was Tron to consider; if Roll went digging without her, she might decide to loot the town behind her back. But if she dig go with Tron, it was more than likely that they'd end up in another argument with each other, and possibly not find as many refractors.

"All right, I've have my answer." Roll began, wondering if she had made the right decision. Bola grinned expectantly, an expression that couldn't be seen behind the bandages.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Notes: Wow, better not let go of that cliff you're hanging onto, readers; it'd be a terribly nasty fall. In other, related new, this chapter is completed and online! To think that some of you thought it would never happen. I said it once and I'll say it again: this will be the worlds first complete Megaman Legends continuation fic! Unless traingham beats me to it, of course (read his fic, "Love Heist", right now if you haven't already).

This chapter ended up surprisingly long, but I suppose there was still a lot of business to be taken care of before the dig could be gotten under way. Because it was so long though, two scenes had to be cut out. One was a battle sequence on the beach against fish-like reaverbots, but it wasn't that necessary so it got cut. The final scene of this chapter was taken out, so as to give the chapter it's suspenseful ending, and it will instead be shown in the next chapter. Also, keep crossing your fingers for that Serve-bot side story; it would be done already, except this story takes up all my writing time.

Readers Corner: Four more reviews! Y'know, somethings starting to tell me that people like this story. Strange, huh? First off, newcomer and un-signed reviewer NeoNarcissism leaves probably the most positive review I have ever recieved. All he (she?) asks is that I don't let the story die; consider your wish granted! xDarkZerox, now known on the Legends Station forum's as xxDarkPhoenixx, excuses chapter 10's delay because it was due to FFX, and for that I am greatful. Steffie from South Africa managed to write a review as well, even though her local electricity plant's workers are on the verge of going on strike! Last but not least, Dragge_Trigger liked the introduction I gave Bola, as well as the pic of Capt. Amadeus. Allright, that wraps it up for this chapter!

Long live America (North _and_ South)! Read and review!


End file.
